Au Gryffondor qui a sauvé ma fille
by superluna
Summary: 5 ans après la guerre, un jeune sorcier d'origine moldue sauve une petite rouquine aux yeux verts, et c'est toute sa vie qui bascule. Lui et ses amis se retrouvent alors guidés à travers les mystères de Poudlard... HPGW HGRW ...
1. Chapter 1 : Une petite fille pleine de M

Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire cette fic, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !!!

BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapitre 1 : Une petite fille pleine de mystère**

Alex était heureux .Demain, c'était la rentrée .Il pourrait enfin retourner à Poudlard et voir ses amis .Il s'était enfuit de chez lui cet été .Ses parents, des moldus, le considéraient comme un enfant du diable…lui, un Gryffondor, qui aurait cru.

En attendant, il s'était pris une chambre au chaudron baveur .Il aimait se promener sur le chemin de traverse, regarder les boutiques, observer les familles sorcières...Il avait du mal à imaginer que pendant la seconde guerre, elle était vide, ressemblant à une simple ruelle déserte .Ses amis lui avaient souvent parler de la guerre .Voldemort, Dumbledore, Harry Potter, autant de noms qui lui étaient inconnus quand il avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard.

Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans que cette guerre était finie, et Voldemort avait été vaincu. Il y avait eu des centaines de morts, mais leur sacrifice n'avait pas été inutile .Alex savait que toutes ces personnes seraient toujours considérées comme des héros. Il trouvait admirable que la communauté sorcière se soit unie pour se défendre et pour protéger l'avenir des futures générations.

Quand il avait découvert le monde de la magie, Alex s'était promis une chose : tout savoir de ceux qui avaient sauvé la communauté magique, en commençant par ce mystérieux Ordre du Phénix .Il avait fait des recherches, mais il avait vite découvert que cet Ordre n'était pas secret pour rien. Il était curieux et suivait avec ses amis chaque piste qui s'offrait à eux.

Aujourd'hui, il allait à la librairie .Normalement, Colin Crivey, un auteur à succès, dédicaçait l'un de ses livres .Il avait écrit de nombreux ouvrages de référence sur la seconde guerre et sur Harry Potter. Il était d'ailleurs le seul auteur auquel le héro faisait confiance. Il espérait qu'il en apprendrait peut-être un peu plus auprès de lui.

Il arriva devant l'établissement .Il était plein de sorciers et de sorcières .Il essaya de s'approcher de l'auteur, mais il y avait trop de monde. Il n'était pas considéré comme l'un des meilleurs écrivains du monde sorcier pour rien. Ce qui lui avait valu une telle popularité venait de sa sincérité et de sa justesse dans ses récits. Il s'en était toujours tenu aux faits réels, n'avait jamais enjolivé ou dramatisé les situations, et surtout, il avait su rendre justice à ceux qui avaient toujours œuvré dans l'ombre et qui aspiraient désormais à une paix durable.

En cherchant un meilleur endroit, son regard commença à monter pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une petite place de libre en hauteur.

Son regard fut alors attiré par une petite fille .Elle devait avoir à peine deux ans, et elle tentait de tenir en équilibre sur une immense pile de livre .Apparemment, elle cherchait quelqu'un des yeux.

Soudain, la pile de livre commença à vaciller et la petite fille hurla de terreur.

Alex fut pris de panique, et il lança le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit :

-ACCIO ! Hurla-t-il en direction de la petite fille.

La petite fille vola jusqu'à lui à travers la librairie alors que les livres s'abattaient sur les clients.

-Ca va aller, murmura Alex à la petite rouquine qui pleurait désormais dans ses bras.

Tout le monde était trop occupé à sortir les personnes bloquées sous les livres pour ce soucier de ce qui avait provoqué l'accident .La petite fille, elle, restait cramponnée à la robe d'Alex et ne semblait plus vouloir le lâcher.

-Mamie, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots, je veux mamie .Toi t'es lion, comme papa, ajouta-t-elle en montrant son écusson.

Alex regarda alors la petite fille avec plus d'attention .Elle avait de longs cheveux flamboyants et un petit visage rempli de taches de rousseur .Mais ce qui le marqua,ce fut ses yeux .Elle avait deux belles émeraudes dans son regard.

-Alors, où est ta mamie ?demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour la petite fille.

Soudain, la petite fille se mit à gigoter dans ses bras comme une diablesse.

-Mamie, mamie, cria la petite fille en direction d'une femme replète toute aussi rousse qu'elle.

-Oh, ma petite chérie, j'étais tellement inquiète, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Merci jeune homme de l'avoir retrouvée.

-Le lion, il m'a rattrapé quand je suis tombée, lui annonça joyeusement la petite fille.

-La dame s'apprêtait à poser des questions à Alex quand un homme avec le visage recouvert de cicatrices et un œil plus qu'étrange la coupa dans son élan.

-Il faut y aller Molly, ordonna-t-il, à l'intention de la mamie de la petite fille,la chute des livres n'était peut-être qu'une diversion !

Elle le regarda, et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Au revoir jeune homme, et merci pour ma petite fille !

-Au revoir le Lion, ajouta la petite fille avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

Alex les regarda s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. Puis soudain, son visage s'illumina. Il venait de sauver la vie de quelqu'un, et il devait avouer qu'il se sentait …bien .Il était heureux. Cette petite fille n'avait rien parce qu'il était intervenu, et cela suffisait à lui donner du baume au cœur.

Cependant, avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait même pas pu apercevoir Crivey. Il reparti donc bredouille au chaudron baveur.

……………………………………………………

Le lendemain matin, il arriva pile à l'heure pour prendre le Poudlard express. Il fut des plus heureux en montant dans le train, et en rejoignant ses amis dans un compartiment.

Jenny était déjà en grande conversation avec Emma à propos des dernières nouvelles du Chicaneur. Quand à Will et Ewan, ils s'amusaient à tester les dernières créations des célèbres jumeaux Weasley…qui les laissèrent respectivement avec des plumes de canaries et avec une trompe d'éléphant…

Alex leur raconta ses vacances, et ses amis furent à la fois horrifiés du comportement de ses parents et ravis d'entendre son aventure à la librairie. Ils furent aussi très intrigués par ce sorcier à l'œil bizarre et commencèrent à évoquer tout un tas de théories aussi farfelues les une que les autres à son sujet.

Les mystères étaient leur passion. Cette obsession avait débuté lors de leur première année quand en voulant échapper au concierge Rusard alors qu'il était une heure du matin, ils étaient involontairement tombés sur un passage secret. Ils avaient découvert l'un des mystères de Poudlard, et comptaient bien en découvrir d'autres.

D'hypothèses en spéculations, le trajet passa à une vitesse fulgurante. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à Poudlard et Alex se senti à nouveau chez lui.

Il essaya d'oublier le fait que ses parents l'avaient rejeté et qu'il ne pourrait probablement jamais rentrer chez lui, et entra dans la grande salle d'un pas décidé .Il allait enfin entrer en quatrième année…

…………………………………… 

La répartition s'était bien passée, et la directrice McGonagall avait comme à son habitude fait un discours durant lequel il avait commencé à piquer du nez…ce qui se serait probablement passé si Emma ne lui avait pas donné un violent coup de pied pour le réveiller, sous le regard amusé de leur professeur de botanique et directeur de maison, le professeur Londubat…

Puis ils avaient tous commencé à se servir des différents et toujours aussi succulents plats qui leurs étaient proposés.

Soudain, une douce musique avait emplie la grande salle, et sous l'œil médusé des élèves, une immense boule de feu était apparue au niveau du plafond magique. Puis elle avait prit forme et s'était transformée en un magnifique phénix.

Alex s'était senti transporté par cette musique. Il regardait avec admiration cette sublime créature qui volait au-dessus d'eux, il la trouvait magnifique. Puis il la vit se rapprocher de la table des Gryffondors et lâcher une enveloppe au dessus d'eux.

Tout le monde regardait ce petit bout de papier flotter en se demandant quel en serait le destinataire.

Puis, doucement mais sûrement, Alex vit avec stupéfaction la lettre se poser juste devant lui. Il regarda ses amis puis les professeurs d'un air perplexe…personne ne lui écrivait jamais…et encore moins avec un phénix…

Ce devait être une erreur, il se décida alors le cœur lourd à regarder le nom de la personne à qui elle était réellement destinée.

D'une belle écriture verte émeraude, il pu seulement lire ces quelques mots :

Au Gryffondor qui a sauvé ma fille

…………………………………………………….A SUIVRE...

Alors, ça vous a plu?

J'espère que oui !!!!!!!!!!!!

TOUS A VOS REVIEWS ……………………….


	2. Chapter 2 : Une lettre étrange

BONJOUR A TOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!

Ca y est, je publie le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier………

**Vero** : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite de ma fic te plaira ! Bonne lecture….

**Meliasan** : Ca fait me fait super plaisir de constater que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire ! J'essaye de faire en sorte que chaque chapitre se lise avec facilité et envie…Merci pour tes encouragements !!!!

**Mini pouce06** : Par Merlin, j'ai réussi à reconvertir une slasheuse !!! Je suis trop forte (non, non, je n'ai pas les chevilles qui enflent…si, si, je t'assure…). Je souhaite que ce chapitre te plaise autant que le premier…

**Dark and devil time** : Tu trouves ma fic mimi …snifff…c'est trop gentil…merci…je vais essayer de faire en sorte qu'elle le reste, c'est promis !

**Virg05** : Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à lire ! La réponse à ta question sur ce que contient la lettre est évidement dans ce chapitre ! Alors bonne lecture, et surtout n'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé…

**Sarah** : Je suis heureuse que tu aimes le point de vue avec lequel j'ai abordé cette fic ! Je voulais faire quelque chose d'original, et cette histoire me tenait vraiment à cœur…Alors merci !!!

**Melitta Fairy** : Si le début t'a plu, j'espère que la suite aura autant de succès dans ton petit cœur…Bonne lecture…

**Marilou Lupin** : Merci pour tes encouragements ! Je suis ravie que tu l'ai adorée, et je suis désolé que le fait d'attendre la suite t'ai frustré…Alors ça y est, voici le deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise autant que le premier !!!

**Julie231** : Eh non, le pauvre Alex ne sait pas qui est la famille de la petite fille…Eh oui, Harry et Ginny se sont fait discrets après la fin de la guerre… Et puis, même si c'est évident pour nous, fans inconditionnels d'Harry Potter, ça ne l'est pas pour un jeune sorcier d'origine moldu qui n'a jamais pu approcher un seul héro de guerre…En tout cas, c'est un réel plaisir de voir que tu te poses autant de questions !!!Alors bonne lecture…

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapitre 2 : Une lettre étrange**

Alex regarda ses amis d'un air perplexe, mais ils semblaient tout aussi surpris que lui. Il remarqua alors que toutes les autres personnes dans la grande salle le regardaient avec avidité, attendant apparemment qu'il ouvre l'enveloppe.

Mais il ne voulait pas. C'était la toute première lettre qu'il recevait, et il ne voulait pas la partager avec le reste de l'école. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il regarda instinctivement Londubat. Il était probablement le professeur le plus jeune de Poudlard, mais aussi le plus complice avec ses élèves…A son grand étonnement, il lui souriait...Puis il reposa son regard sur ses amis, et d'un commun accord, se levèrent tous les cinq de table et rejoignirent leur salle commune.

-Alors Alex, de qui est la lettre, demanda avidement Will.

Pour toute réponse, Alex lui tendit l'enveloppe. Ses amis purent alors lire avec étonnement le nom du destinataire.

-Tu penses que s'est pour toi ?lui demanda Will.

-Evidement, répliqua sarcastiquement Emma, tu en connais beaucoup des Gryffondors qui ont sauver des petites filles cet été ?

-Vas-y, lui conseilla Jenny, ouvres la.

Alex hésita, puis céda à la tentation. Il décacheta l'enveloppe, et remarqua alors qu'elle portait le sceau des Gryffondors : un lion et une couronne !

Il déplia soigneusement la lettre. Elle ne contenait que quelques lignes et une photo. Sur celle-ci, on pouvait voir une belle petite fille rousse qui faisait d'énormes bisous à celui ou celle qui prenait la photo tout en riant aux éclats et en serrant fort contre elle une peluche en forme de lion.

-C'est elle ?lui demanda Ewan, en regardant la petite fille.

Alex hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, la petite semblait vraiment heureuse sur cette photo.

-Vas-y, lui conseilla Emma, lis la lettre.

Il s'exécuta, et lu les quelques lignes qu'elle contenait :

_« Je t'adresse cette lettre, à toi, le Gryffondor qui a sauvé ma fille !Tu l'as secouru dans cette librairie, et grâce a toi, elle n'a rien ! Ma joie fut immense en sachant qu'elle était sauve, et ce bonheur, c'est à toi que je le dois !Saches que toutes les expressions du monde ne pourraient me permettre d'exprimer ma gratitude ! Alors je t'offre une photo d'elle pour que tu te souviennes de ce jour qui nous a marqué, et je t'adresse ce simple mot :_

_…Merci… »_

Alex en avait les larmes aux yeux. Le père de la petite fille lui avait touché le cœur. Will, lui, était en train de grommeler qu'il aurait mieux fait de lui offrir un cadeau ou encore des friandises, mais pour Alex, cette simple marque de reconnaissance lui suffisait.

Il prit la photo de la petite fille, et la posa sur sa table de chevet. Désormais, elle avait une place importante dans sa vie…Puis il reporta son attention sur la lettre…elle n'était pas signée…

-Tu ne sais pas de qui il peut s'agir ?lui demanda Ewan, même pas une petite idée ?

Alex secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Tout ce que je connais, c'est le prénom de sa grand-mère, ça ne va pas me mener loin…

-NOUS mener loin, corrigea Jenny.

-Ben oui, rajouta Ewan sous l'œil interrogatif de son ami, tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on n'allait te laisser chercher tout seul qui était ce mystérieux inconnu.

- Avoues que tu rêves de connaître son identité, renchérie Emma sur un air malicieux.

Alex les regarda avec un pincement au cœur…ses amis étaient vraiment géniaux…

-Bon, c'n'est pas tout ça, continua Emma, mais il se fait tard, alors tout le monde au lit…

……………………………………………………………

Le lendemain, la journée commençait par un double cours de botanique avec les Serpentards. Généralement, ce cours se passait bien. Le professeur Londubat ne favorisait aucune des maisons et était même apprécié des Serpentards. Alex et ses amis s'étaient longtemps demandés pourquoi, puis ils s'étaient rendu compte que ce que les verts et argents appréciaient, c'était le fait d'être juger sur ce qu'ils étaient, et non sur la réputation de leur maison ou sur celle leurs parents.

Et c'est avec joie que Londubat donnait sa confiance. Il était impressionnant de voir une telle bonté et une absence totale de discrimination envers quelque maison ou élève que ce soit… Il était tout simplement le professeur préféré de Poudlard.

Le cours s'était fini dans une bonne ambiance. A chaque cours, il racontait comment lui et ses amis avaient eu besoin de connaissances sur telle ou telle plante pour échapper à des ennuis. A chacun des cactus, arbres, filet végétal ou autre plante magique correspondait une aventure palpitante dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour échapper à Rusard.

Bien sûr, personne ne croyait à ses histoires, mais le résultat était là,…tout les élèves étaient fascinés par ses cours, et tout les cinquièmes et septièmes années avaient eu optimal à leurs examens…ce qui n'était jamais arrivé dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard…un record quoi…

-Alex, pourriez vous venir me voir s'il vous plait ?

Ce dernier se retourna vers le professeur Londubat. Contrairement aux autres professeurs, c'était un vrai plaisir de rester discuter avec lui à la fin du cours. Il arrivait fréquemment qu'une dizaine d'élèves, toutes maisons confondues, restent jusqu'à l'heure du dîner dans la seule intention de parler avec lui.

Il était probablement la personne que chaque élève allait voir en priorité si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait toujours une oreille attentive. Pour les plus jeune, il était l'image d'un grand frère. Pour les plus âgés, il était celle d'un ami. Après tout, il devait avoir dans les 23 ans…

-Que puis-je pour vous professeur ?

-Comme le reste de l'école, j'ai été témoin de la lettre que vous avez reçu hier, commença-t-il, cependant, j'ai aussi remarqué que vous aviez l'air troublé en la recevant, alors je voulais savoir si tout allait bien ! Ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle au moins ?

-Oh non professeur ! C'était même une excellente nouvelle !

-Je suis soulagé ! Je ne sais pas si vous savez, ajouta-t-il, mais les phénix sont très rares alors les autres élèves, notamment ceux issus d'anciennes familles de sorciers, ont été très impressionnés, continua-t-il sur un sourire.

-J'ignorais professeur, s'exclama joyeusement Alex, c'était la première fois que j'en voyais un !

Londubat avait souri à cette révélation, ce qui n'avait pas échappé au jeune Gryffondor.

-Si je puis me permettre professeur, demanda-t-il timidement, qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ?

-Vous me rappeler l'un de mes amis ! Comme vous, il vivait chez des moldus et il y avait de nombreuses choses qu'il ne connaissait pas sur le monde de la magie ! Alors parfois, ce qui était banal pour certains, devenait un véritable enchantement pour lui !

Cette fois-ci, c'était à Alex de sourire. Il était vrai que parfois il se sentait idiot de part son ignorance sur le monde de la magie. Le fait de savoir que d'autres étaient passés par là le rassura.

-Pendant que je vous ai sous la main, continua doucement Londubat en interrompant ses pensées, j'ai appris que vous vous étiez enfuis de chez vous cet été ? Vous voulez en parler ?

-Je…je ne sais pas, répondit Alex prit au dépourvu, …vous comprenez…mes parents…sont pour mettre…les sorciers sur un bûcher…alors…je ne pouvais pas rester…vraiment pas…

-Je comprends, acquiesça le professeur avec un sourire, c'était à peu près le même problème pour l'ami dont je vous ai parlé ! Un été, ses moldus l'ont tellement mis hors de lui, qu'il a gonflé sa tante comme un ballon, continua-t-il sur un air pensif qui fit pouffer le Gryffondor. En tout cas, vous pouvez continuer votre scolarité tranquillement, je vais m'occuper de vous trouver un endroit pour cet été.

-J'ai entendu parler d'une fondation qui s'occupe des enfants qui se sont enfuis de chez eux et qui les accueille l'été, lui fit remarqué Alex, je crois qu'elle porte le nom d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix mort pendant la guerre.

-En effet ! Il s'agit de la fondation Sirius Black ! Cette maison est vraiment très bien ! Je suis impressionné que vous en sachiez autant, fit remarquer le professeur avec un regard mi-malicieux, mi-suspicieux.

-C'est que…, commença Alex incertain,… j'ai fais beaucoup de recherches sur l'Ordre du Phénix ! C'est pour ça que je sais …certaines choses…acheva-t-il en regardant ses chaussures.

-Je dois vous féliciter, lui répondit Londubat, nombreux sont ceux qui font des recherches dessus, mais rares sont ceux qui trouvent quelque chose !

-Je sais professeur ! C'est pour ça qu'avec mes amis on va continuer nos investigations ! Mais c'est très dur de trouver des renseignements, continua-t-il sur un air triste. J'aimerais tellement tout connaître sur cet Ordre du Phénix et rencontré l'un de ses membres en personne, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la sonnerie de l'école.

-Je dois y aller professeur, lui dit-il en s'éloignant en courant, merci pour tout !

-De rien Alex, murmura Londubat.

Le professeur regarda son élève préféré partir en courant vers son autre cours, ignorant que l'un de ses rêves les plus chers s'était tout juste réalisé…Il venait de discuter avec un membre de l'ordre du phénix .Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il l'avait impressionné…

-Il faut vraiment que j'en parle à Harry…

……………………………………………………………………………….

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !!!Sachez qu'à partir du prochain, les choses sérieuses commencent…Et Alex et ses amis vont enfin se rendre compte que parfois, c'est l'aventure qui vous cherche, et non l'inverse !!!

A vous reviewers qui lisez ma fic

Dites le moi dès qu'il y a un hic

Et que vous ayez des questions ou pas

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas

Surtout ne me lâchez pas

Et votre review mettez en bas

...SVP


	3. Chapter 3 : Rencontres

COUCOU TOUT LE MONDE !

Voici le troisième chapitre de ma petite fic…J'espère qu'il vous plaira…

-**Julie231** : Merci pour ta petite review, et pour ton compliment...ça me fait super plaisir ! Tu écris des romans ? Si oui, j'aimerais beaucoup les lire ! Mais j'ai vu que tu n'avais publié de fic, c'est dommage ! Bonne lecture…

-**lilli-puce** : Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Comme promis, voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise autant que le début !

-**meliasan** : Et ben, quelle impatience…J'espère que tu n'as pas trouver l'attente trop longue et que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ! Allez, vas-y, dévores-le !

-**Eleonore-dem** : Ton petit compliment me fait chaud au cœur ! Sniff…merci…N'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre et de son petit poème ! Amuses-toi bien !!!

-**miminuts** : Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que le début de ma fic t'a beaucoup plu ! J'ai fait mon maximum pour que ce troisième chapitre soit à la hauteur des précédents ! Bonne lecture…

-**Noriane** : Alors si tu adores, moi je t'adore…Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et pour te faire plaisir, je te mets la suite…Allez, vas-y, je t'autorise à la lire…

-**petite fée en sucre** : Comme tu m'as dit que tu devenais violente quand tu n'avais pas ta dose de lecture, je me suis permise d'écrire ce petit chapitre, dont je le crains, la fin te donnera droit à un aller simple dans un centre de désintoxication à la fic…Désolé…mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il te suffira de dire que tu viens de ma part, ils te feront un prix !!!Bonne lecture…

-**virg05** : Eh oui, je préfère ne pas chercher les ennuis, alors je me dépêche de mettre le chapitre en ligne. Mais saches que tes reviews sont SUPER EXTRA MEGA GIGA GENIALES, alors les lire sont un véritable plaisir… Amuses toi bien !!!

-**Marilou Lupin** : Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait super plaisir ! Le coté détective de la fic commencera à apparaître au chapitre 4, mais on sera en plein dedans dans le chapitre 5…En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même ! Bonne lecture…

-**Melitta Fairy** : L'Ordre du Phénix est un ordre ultra secret, c'est vrai, mais ça n'a pas empêché la révélation de son existence après la fin de la guerre…Après tout, il a existé depuis les tout débuts de Voldemort, alors il y a forcément eu quelques fuites depuis le temps! Amuses toi bien à lire ce chapitre !!!

-**Sarah** : Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise autant ! La rencontre avec Harry n'est malheureusement pas pour tout de suite, mais saches que chaque chapitre apporte son lot de rencontres, même si certaines sont…insolites ! Bonne lecture…

-**Samnina **: Merci pour ta petite review et pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres et que tu ne t'ennuieras pas…si c'est le cas, lis jusqu'à la fin…tu risques d'avoir une surprise !!!

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ……………………

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontres**

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que la rentrée avait eu lieu, et la tour des rouges et or était en effervescence. En effet, cet après midi auraient lieu les essais des futurs joueurs de quidditch.

Jenny se présentait en tant que poursuiveuse, Will en tant que batteur, et Alex en tant qu'attrapeur. Emma et Ewan, eux, n'étaient pas très à l'aise sur un balai et avaient poliment décliner l'offre de leurs amis.

Alex, jenny et Will étaient anxieux. C'était là leur seule occasion d'entrer dans l'équipe. Les Gryffondors avaient toujours eu une excellente équipe, mais depuis la fin de la guerre, seuls les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles avaient remporté la coupe…Une tradition qu'ils avaient bien l'intention de changer…

……………………………

Ca y est, ils étaient sur le terrain, et l'ensemble des Gryffondors était dans les gradins pour les soutenir. Il y avait aussi des élèves des trois autres maisons…Eh oui, même les Serpentards les encourageaient…Histoire de mettre un peu plus la pression…

-On n'a pas intérêt à se louper, fit remarquer Jenny d'une voix angoissée.

-T'inquiètes pas, lui murmura sadiquement Will, si je vois que t'es vraiment nulle, je t'envoie un cognard en pleine tête. La seule chose dont tout le monde se souviendra, c'est de ta chute mémorable…

-C'est trop gentil de ta part…

-Quand vous aurez fini de roucouler, les coupa Alex en s'envolant, on pourra peut-être se concentrer sur les épreuves.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et s'envolèrent à leur tour.

Londubat était dans les gradins et ressemblait à un gamin venu voir son premier match. Il était encore plus excité que les élèves eux-mêmes. Il semblait en grande conversation avec plusieurs personnes encapuchonnées dont Alex ne pouvait pas voir le visage. Apparemment l'un d'eux racontait une histoire drôle car le directeur des Gryffondors semblait en proie à un énorme fou rire, partagé par le reste du groupe. Certains semblaient même avoir du mal à tenir debout…

Les épreuves allaient commencer, et Alex et ses amis se firent plus concentrés. Ils passèrent des tests de vitesse, de réflexe, d'agilité, d'intuition, d'acrobaties,…

Après plus de trois heures de tests, Will et Jenny avaient brillamment réussi les tests et étaient donc respectivement les nouveaux batteurs et poursuiveuses de Gryffondor. Pour, le poste d'attrapeur, Alex était encore en compétition avec un autre élève. Apparemment, ils étaient aussi doués l'un que l'autres, et le capitaine de l'équipe avait du mal à se décider.

Il décida donc de leur donner quelques minutes de repos avant de les mettre en situation réelle. Le vif d'or serait lâché, et le premier qui l'attraperait serait promu attrapeur.

Alex qui était au sol décida de remonter dans les airs. Il se sentait plus libre et pouvait laisser le stress de coté. Il ferma les yeux et décida de se vider l'esprit quand il entendit une petite voix.

-Le lion, le lion ...

Alex se retourna et vit au pied des gradins une belle petite fille rousse. Ses amis qui avaient remarqué son changement d'attitude, suivirent son regard et comprirent rapidement…Il s'agissait de la petite fille de la librairie…

-Bonjour toi, murmura Alex à la rouquine qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras.

-Papa il m'a dit qu'il m'emmenait à un pestacle ! Et pis je t'ai vu ! Et papa il dit que tu joue bien mais que tu réféfi trop ! Et papa il a raison parce que c'est le meilleur zappateur du monde !

-Que je réfléchi trop, la corrigea machinalement Alex en essayant de traduire le reste de la phrase et en abandonnant l'idée de corriger ses autres erreurs, et comment ton papa pense-t-il que je doive voler ?

-Il dit que ton balai et toi, vous devez être une seule personne... mais j'ai pas compris, avoua-t-elle.

Alex éclata d'un rire franc. Cette petite était décidemment trop mignonne.

-Et où est ton papa ?demanda-t-il avide pouvoir enfin apercevoir l'auteur de la lettre.

-Il est avec tonton Nev ! Ils disent que Fumfum est venu te voir…

-Fumfum ?demanda Alex sans comprendre.

-Ben oui, le zozio qui fait du feu et qui chante pour faire le dodo !

-Quoi ? s'exclama Alex en manquant de s'étrangler, le phénix ?

Mais la petite n'eue pas le temps de répondre, le capitaine de l'équipe venait de l'appeler.

-Bonne chance le lion ! Papa aussi il te regarde, ajouta-t-elle en rejoignant le groupe de personnes regroupées autour de Londubat et en grimpant au coup d'une silhouette encapuchonnée dans une cape verte émeraude.

Alex regardait cette scène interloqué et tenta d'analyser ce que la rouquine lui avait dit. Son père savait que les tests de quidditch étaient aujourd'hui ! Il avait emmené exprès la petite pour voir le « pestacle » comme elle avait dit. Ils étaient venus exprès pour le voir... Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit à la hauteur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le vif d'or était lâché, et les deux attrapeurs en herbes rivalisaient d'ingéniosité pour être le vainqueur. Ils montaient, descendaient, viraient, tournoyaient, faisaient des loopings, sans perdre de vue la petite balle dorée.

La moitié des élèves de l'école étaient désormais regroupée dans les gadins pour assister au duel quand soudain, ils poussèrent tous une exclamation de surprise au même moment ! Les deux attrapeurs étaient en train d'effectuer un piqué à 90 degrés vers un éclat doré qui devait être à ras du sol.

Alex hésita ! A ce rythme là, il allait glisser de son balai. Il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps. S'il ne remontait pas, il attraperait sûrement le vif d'or, mais il risquait de se crasher. Obtenir le poste, ou y passer…c'est ce qui s'appelle un choix.

Puis il commença à penser à la rouquine… « Ne faire qu'un avec le balai »… il en avait de bonnes son père…Si c'était vraiment le cas, il essaiera de basculer en avant et attraperait le vif d'or la tête en bas…mouais…finalement…ça pourrait le faire…il pouvait toujours essayer…c'était décidé…il allait tenter le coup…Quitte à finir encore une fois à l'infirmerie…

Il voyait le sol et balle dorée se rapprocher. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne senti pas son voisin remonter son balai en catastrophe et n'entendit pas non plus les cris d'horreurs de ses camarades.

Puis il se focalisa sur la technique à laquelle il avait pensé, et fit faire à son balai un demi cercle pour finir sur le dos…le vif d'or dans la main…puis remonter en flèche sous les applaudissements du stade.

-Je crois que nous avons trouvés notre nouvel attrapeur, s'enthousiasma le capitaine, voici donc nos trois nouveaux joueurs : Jenny Parker, Will Stevens et Alex Scott.

Les trois nouveaux joueurs étaient extenués mais ne s'en formalisaient pas. Ils avaient réussi…tout les trois…Ce soir, ils allaient fêter ça !

-Bravo le lion !

Alex, toujours sur son balai, se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la petite rouquine.

-Tu veux faire un tour ?lui proposa-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit, répondit-t-elle hésitante, c'est dangereux.

-Je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien ! Lui assura-t-il.

-Et s'il y a un méchant dragon qui vient ? S'inquiéta la petite fille.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, pouffa le Gryffondor, jamais un dragon ne rentrera dans Poudlard…

-Un jour, mon papa il s'est fait attaqué par un dragon, lui répondit sérieusement la petite fille, mais tout les dragons ne sont pas méchant, continua-t-elle sur un ton plus joyeux, Bébé Norbert, lui, il est gentil, et en plus, il est dans le jardin de l'école !

-Bébé Norbert ?

-Ben oui, lui répondit la petite fille comme si c'était évident, c'est mon dragon !

-Ah, je vois, lui répondit-il aussi sérieusement qu'il le pouvait en pensant à la peluche qu'elle devait posséder, et il est grand comment Bébé Norbert ?

-Il est grand comme un géant et long comme un basilic, annonça-t-elle fièrement.

-Grand comme un géant, pensa Alex,…ça doit faire six mètres…long comme un basilic…il faudra que je me renseigne…Mais ça doit être tout sauf petit ça…

-Tu veux le voir ?lui demanda gentiment la petite rouquine, normalement j'ai pas le droit, mais papa ne sera pas fâché si c'est toi…

Et alors qu'il allait lui faire part de son étonnement, la petite l'entraîna loin du stade… Et avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de dire quidditch, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un immense dragon qui crachait des flammes sorties tout droit de l'enfer, dont l'aspect lui rappelait celui d'un démon dont il n'osait même pas se souvenir le nom,... et qui était tout sauf attaché...

...A SUIVRE

* * *

Et oui, c'était le troisième chapitre

Même si je n'étais pas très inspirée pour son titre

J'espère que son contenu vous avez aimé

Et que vous ne vous êtes pas dit « oh mon dieu, par la fin je suis horrifiée »

Ce que vous en avez pensé n'hésitez pas à me le dire

Et mettez moi une petite review qui me ferait le plus grand des plaisirs


	4. Chapter 4 : Et un dragon, un

Eh oui, ça y est, voici enfin le quatrième chapitre… qui est l'un de ceux que je me suis le plus amusée à écrire…

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Meliasan : Je te remercie de me suivre avec autant d'enthousiasme ! En ce qui concerne des chapitres plus longs, ça risque d'être dur. Saches que je coupe mes chapitres là où il y a un semblant de fin ! De plus, je préfère faire des chapitres plus courts, et publier plus souvent ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas…Et que tu apprécieras ce chapitre autant que les autres ! Bonne lecture !

Jully Reed : Alors, oui, Neville fait parti de l'ordre du phénix, et oui, ce cher ordre est resté secret, même après la fin de la guerre ! Je suis ravie que tu te poses toutes ces questions, et saches que d'autres membres de l'ordre vont apparaître dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review, et amuses toi bien…

Julie231 : Eh non, Alex n'a toujours pas rencontré Harry, mais il va rencontrer d'autres membres du phénix dans ce chapitre…J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Et n'oublies pas de me prévenir dès que tu auras publié ta fic…Merci pour ta review…On se voit au prochain chapitre…

Lunenoire : Tu as raison, avoir un dragon comme animal de compagnie…ce n'est pas banal ! En tout cas, tu vas voir que « bébé Norbert » a une grande importance dans la vie de notre petite rouquine préférée…

Lylia : Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à lire…Le fait que tu apprécie ma façon d'écrire me fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres …Bonne lecture !

Noriane : Je t'adore quand tu dis que tu adores…J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, qui a été un véritable plaisir à écrire…Amuses toi bien…

Eleonore-dem : Petit un : Je t'adore…Petit deux : Merci pour ta review (que j'adore…)…Petit trois : Voici la suite…Bonne lecture !

666Naku : Je dois admettre que tu te poses beaucoup de questions, et ça me fait hyper plaisir de t'y répondre ! Pour ce qui est du nom de la petite et de l'identité des personnes encapuchonnées, tu auras une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre…pour le coup du dragon, je dois admettre que je suis très fière de moi (…tu comprendras mieux en lisant ce chapitre). Et pour ce qui est des vacances d'été…ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Merci pour ta review…et bonne lecture.

miminuts : J'espère que tu n'auras pas attendu trop longtemps ce chapitre, que j'ai pris un malin plaisir à écrire…au détriment de ce pauvre Alex ! Donnes m'en des nouvelles…Bonne lecture !

Marsoinne : Go, go, go…le quatrième chapitre est arrivé…Alors vas-y, fonces, et n'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé…

Virg05 : Eh oui, le pauvre Alex ne fait pas le fier…c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été sympa…le faire se retrouver nez à nez avec un vrai dragon…je suis sadique…et tu vas voir, ce n'est pas près de s'arranger ! Bonne lecture…

Olivier1 : Il faut que tu saches que ta review m'a troublé mon petit cœur ! Ce que tu m'as dit était tellement touchant…Je crois que c'est l'une des plus belle review que l'on m'ai écrite…alors je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : MERCI …J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres…Bonne lecture !!!

Sarah : Merci pour ta review toute mimi ! Pour ce qui est de la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira…Et surtout n'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu en penses ! Amuses toi bien…

BONNE LECTURE A VOUS TOUS …….

….

……………………….

….

**Chapitre 4 : Et un dragon, un…**

Alex resta un instant sous le choc, et eu pour seul réflexe de prendre la petite dans ses bras…

-Gentil le dragon, murmura-t-il d'une voix peu assurée tout en reculant, gentil le dragon…Sage…Pas faire bêtise…Merlin, aides moi, ajouta-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Mais le dragon ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il avançait dangereusement vers le gryffondor qui tenait toujours la petite dans ses bras, et qui…souriait? Oui, elle souriait alors qu'elle risquait de finir en viande pour dragon, cette gamine était vraiment trop étrange…mais là n'était pas l'urgence. Il raffermit sa prise autour de la petite rouquine et entreprit de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais à peine eut-il amorcé un mouvement, que la petite se débattit férocement lui faisant lâcher prise et atterri ainsi comme une grande sur ses deux jambes.

Alex la vit avec horreur se rapprocher du dragon en ayant toujours cet étrange sourire aux lèvres. Il voulait aller la chercher, la récupérer et courir le plus loin possible avec elle, mais la petite venait soudainement de tendre son bras droit devant elle, donnant à Alex la désagréable impression qu'elle offrait sa main en pâture à l'énorme bête féroce présente devant elle…puis il l'entendit prononcer deux mot qui le laissèrent, il faut bien l'avouer, sans voix…

-Couché Norbert ! Formula-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Alex trouva cette idée audacieuse… non… vraiment… Mais complètement stupide, idiote, et surtout, inutile. Alors quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit la bête assoiffée de sang s'allonger et ronronner sous les caresses de la petite fille, qui lui adressait désormais un sourire complice…

-Tu veux le caresser? Lui demanda-t-elle avec son éternel sourire qui se fana aussitôt en voyant l'expression ahurie du gryffondor. Tu es triste? Tu as bobo quelque part ?

Alex la regarda droit dans les yeux. Caresser un dragon, même Will n'aurait jamais proposé une idée aussi délirante…et aussi, il dut l'avouer, irréalisable. Caresser un dragon. Une idée attirante. Certes, suicidaire… mais attirante. Il s'approcha doucement de la petite fille et effleura du bout des doigts le museau du dragon qui ronronna sous la caresse.

-T'as vu, il est très gentil bébé Norbert, annonça-t-elle fièrement, mais un jour, il a mordu tonton Ron, et sa main, elle est devenue toute bleue, et Tata Mione elle avait peur qu'après il ai plus de main…pourquoi tu ne caresses plus bébé Norbert ?

En entendant l'histoire de ce pauvre tonton Ron, Alex avait soudain eu très peur pour sa main…

-Tu sais, quand on est attrapeur, on a besoin de sa main pour jouer! Répondit-il hésitant en ne voulant pas froisser la petite fille.

-C'est vrai, maintenant, tu es le zappateur des lions, tu es comme papa ! Et puis, tu es la première personne à qui je le montre, continua-t-elle timidement en désignant le dragon, à part la famille, personne ne l'as jamais vu…c'est un secret, ajouta-t-elle sérieusement.

-Tu crois que je pourrais partager ce secret avec mes amis? En plus, ils aimeraient beaucoup te voir! Je leur ai énormément parlé de toi, et de la lettre de ton papa…

-Tu as reçu la lettre de papa ?demanda-t-elle avec un énorme sourire, tu as vu ma photo dedans? Ajouta-t-elle impatiente d'entendre la réponse.

-Mais oui, ta photo était dedans ! D'ailleurs, elle est très jolie! Dis moi ma puce, ajouta-t-il doucement en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur, j'aurai une question à te poser…Quel est le nom de ton papa ?

Alex vit son visage s'assombrir. Elle qui était si joyeuse quelques instants auparavant, semblait soudain très triste, et se concentrait sur les caresses qu'elle donnait à son dragon.

-Zai pas le droit de le dire, murmura-t-elle, zai pas le droit, c'est pas bien de le dire, zai pas le droit…

-D'accord ma puce, l'interrompit Alex en voyant qu'elle allait pleurer, ce n'est pas grave! Après tout, il finirait bien par découvrir de qui il s'agit! Mais est ce que tu as le droit de me dire ton prénom ?

La petite fille le regarda avec un air de ravissement. Il lui avait gentiment demandé son prénom. Son papa lui avait dit que si le lion était gentil, elle avait le droit de lui dire.

-Je m'appelle Lily !

-Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Lily, lui répondit le gryffondor en mimant une révérence qui fit rire la petite rouquine, moi, je suis Alex Scott ! Continua-t-il sur un ton toujours aussi officiel.

-Ca, je le sais, lui répondit la petite fille en rigolant sous le regard étonné de son interlocuteur, mais je trouve que « le lion », c'est mieux ! TATA FLEUR ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain en courant dans les bras d'une jeune femme encapuchonnée dans une cape bleu clair qui venait juste d'apparaître.

-On doit y aller ma chérie, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce qu'Alex trouva enchanteresse.

Certes, il n'avait pas vu le visage de la jeune femme, mais il avait vu de longs cheveux blonds descendre le long de ses épaules, et il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que la personne qui se tenait devant lui devait être la plus belle du monde.

-Si tu continues à baver comme ça, tonton Bill va se fâcher, rigola Lily en lui montrant au loin une silhouette imposante.

Alex dégluti en imaginant ce que l'homme pourrait lui faire s'il le voyait tourner autour de sa dulcinée. Puis il vit avec soulagement ses amis arriver. Apparemment, ils le cherchaient .Mais soudainement, il les vit s'arrêter et jeter des regards de terreurs derrière lui. Au début, il ne comprit pas, puis il se maudit. Il avait complètement oublié…Le dragon…

-Ca va ! Vous pouvez venir…Il est inoffensif, ajouta-t-il en se forçant à avoir l'air sincère.

Ses quatre amis étaient désormais arrivés près de lui et observaient la scène qui s'offrait à eux d'un air étrange. Will et Ewan regardaient la jeune femme dont le visage était toujours dissimulé mais qui semblait les hypnotiser, jusqu'à ce qu'un violent coup de pieds des deux jeunes filles ne les ramène à la dure réalité…ainsi qu'à leur douleur. Mais Alex eu l'impression que si Jenny et Emma ne s'étaient pas occupées de leur cas, l'imposant jeune homme, probablement son mari, l'aurait fait lui-même.

-Les amis, je vous présente Lily, la petite fille de la librairie…annonça-t-il fièrement en la tenant par les épaules. Et voici sa tante et son oncle, continua-t-il en désignant les deux personnes encapuchonnées, enfin…je suppose, ajouta-t-il incertain.

Alex voyait ses amis effectuer des va-et-vient avec leurs yeux. Ils allaient de lui, à Lily, au dragon, puis aux deux adultes, au dragon, puis à Lily, au dragon, puis…Ce fut Emma qui rompit la première le silence.

-Je suis enchantée de te connaître Lily, nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de toi !

Lily fixa la jeune fille. Elle était belle. De longs cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés, et de beaux yeux amandes, très doux, brillants d'intelligence. Et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Tu ressembles à tata Mione ! Tu es pareille, murmura-t-elle.

Alex, qui jusque-là regardait la scène d'un œil attendri, remarqua que Will lui tirait discrètement la manche. Et d'un regard, il comprit de quoi il voulait parler. Les tata Fleur et tonton Bill avaient leur main serrée sur leur baguette, discrètement, mais sûrement !

-Lily ? Appela la jeune femme, nous devons y aller ! Viens ma chérie, ton père nous attends !

-Au revoir le lion, dit-elle en se cramponnant à Alex, Je suis sûre que tu seras un super zappateur ! Au revoir Emma, Jenny, Ewan et Will ! Et surtout, ne faites pas trop de bêtises, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton sérieux qui les fit sourire, non sans se demander comment elle savait tout leurs noms.

Puis ils virent les trois silhouettes s'éloigner, avant d'entendre une petite voix claire ordonner « À la maison Norbert » et de sentir une tornade leur ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Ca promet ! Murmura Will.

-Et encore, ajouta Alex, c'est pas à toi qu'elle à proposer de caresser « Bébé Norbert » !

-Et alors ? Tu as caressé le dragon ? S'étrangla Jenny mi-effrayée, mi-envieuse, et c'était comment ?

-Très…flippant, je dois admettre ! Surtout quand elle m'a dit qu'un de ses oncles avait failli perdre une main à cause de lui…Hey, c'est pas drôle, ajouta-t-il outré quand il vit que ses amis étaient morts de rire, j'aurais bien voulu vous y voir !

-Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle est adorable, continua Emma en se dirigeant avec les autres vers la tour des Gryffondors.

-Tu as raison, poursuivi Jenny, elle est trop craquante ! Et tu as vu le caractère qu'elle a ?

-Moi, j'ai surtout remarqué qu'au moindre faux pas on risquait de finir embrochés par son oncle et sa tante, répondit sérieusement Ewan sous le regard interloqué des deux filles.

-Eh oui, reprit Will en entrant dans la salle commune aux éternelles couleurs rouges et or, pendant que vous étiez fascinées par la petite, nous on a remarqué que sa famille était du genre à être très accrochée à sa baguette…

-Bon, annonça Alex pour couper court à la conversation, personnellement, mes vêtements sont dans un sale état, et je meurs de faim ! Donc, j'aimerais énoooooooooormément rentrer au dortoir pour me changer afin que l'on puisse aller manger dans la gran…

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une énorme boule de feu venait d'apparaître au sein de la salle commune, puis le phénix apparut, toujours accompagné de cette musique fascinante. Alex sentit son cœur se serré. Il était revenu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui semblait que le simple fait de voir ce phénix impliquait une grande confiance de la part de celui qui le lui envoyait.

Puis, comme la dernière fois, quelque chose tomba devant lui. Et sous l'œil médusé de ses amis et des autres élèves présents, il ouvrit le long paquet.

-Par Merlin, fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche de Jenny…

-C'est juste un balai, répliqua Emma sous l'œil noir de son amie.

-Oh non, la coupa Will, ce n'est pas qu'un simple balai…

-Un « tonnerre impérial », murmura Ewan

-J'en reviens pas, chuchota Alex en l'effleurant du bout des doigts.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a de si spécial ce balai ?demanda Emma intéressée.

-C'est le dernier modèle sortit, lui répondit Ewan.

-Plus rapide et plus performant que tous les autres, renchérie Jenny.

-Et hors de prix, ajouta Will en jetant un coup d'œil à Alex

-Comment ça « hors de prix » ?demanda ce dernier.

-C'est vrai que tu viens d'une famille moldu, commença Will. Disons, que même en devenant ministre de la magie, tu n'aurais pas assez d'une vie pour pouvoir te payer ce balai !

-Nos quatre fortunes réunies ne suffiraient pas à payer ce petit bolide, renchérie Jenny, même si je dois admettre que je ne suis pas très riche !

-C'est un sacré cadeau qui t'a été fait ! Je suppose que ça vient du père de la petite ! Continua Emma.

Pour toute réponse, Le phénix lâcha un papier, où un seul petit mot était inscrit :

_« Félicitations »_

……..

…..………..

…………**...A SUIVRE**

………..

…….

Alors? Ca vous a plu?

J'espère que vous avez aimé! Si vous avez de idées, des conseils, des reproches...N'hésitez pas ! Je suis ouverte à toute propositions…

TOUS A VOS REVIEWS...svp


	5. Chapter 5 : Un ange gardien

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis désolée pour ce retard, mais mon cher et tendre ordi a grillé, entraînant dans son sillage toutes mes fic ainsi que ma regrettée connection internet… J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par cette longue attente et que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. Je l'ai fait un peu plus long que d'habitude…juste pour votre plaisir…

De plus, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais le dernier Harry Potter sort cette année, et le titre sera **« Harry Potter and the deathly Hallows »**…j'ai hâte !!!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Mixou : merci pour ta petite review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Apparemment, tu avais hâte de lire la suite. Je suis désolée de ce retard, et j'espère sincèrement que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, dont j'adore particulièrement la fin…

Julie231 : merci de m'encourager…A chaque chapitre tu es là. Alors merci du fond du coeur…

Laura151277 : C'est gentil de me soutenir et de m'encourager ! J'adore ton pseudo, il est super original. J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée en l'écrivant ! Bonne lecture…

Lili-puce : Eh oui, ça y est…dans ce chapitre se trouve la confirmation de l'identité du père de Lily. Perso, j'adore la fin de ce chapitre. Dis moi ce que tu en a pensé !

666Naku : Toi, je t'adore. Tu es là à chaque chapitre. Merci beaucoup de lire mes fics avec autant d'attention. Bonne lecture.

Naste : Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment. Ca me fais super plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma fic. N'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu as pensé de ce chapitre…

Spiria : merci pour tes précieux conseils…Les reviews comme la tienne me permettent de m'améliorer. Alors merci beaucoup. Pour la peine, tu as le droit à 3 chocapics…merci encore.

Alpo : Une suite ? Je sais pas…j'hésite…peut-être que oui…peut-être que non…finalement, c'est d'accord. Cours vite lire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira…Bonne lecture.

SiaAhn Sacham : merci pour ton compliment qui me va droit au coeur. 9a me fait super plaisir de savoir que tu apprécies mon style d'écriture. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre…

Samnina : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. J'adore la fin que j'ai écrite. Je me suis vraiment amusée en la rédigeant. Bonne lecture, et amuses toi bien.

Clo ; enfin un pseudo court, concis, facile à écrire…merci mon dieu ! Merci aussi à toi pour ta petite review. Tu as décrite ma fic comme « adorable », ce qui m'a fait super plaisir. Alors merci (encore), et bonne lecture…

Noriane : pour ce qui est de la famille qui est « très accrochée à sa baguette », c'est tout simplement que la petite est la fille du célèbre Harry Potter et qu'elle est trop petite pour se défendre…Alors « vigilance constante »…Merci encore pour ta review !!!

Marilou Lupin : Merci pour tes encouragements. Apparemment, tu est impatiente de lire ce chapitre, alors je ne te retiens pas. Bonne lecture…et amuses toi bien.

Barbe Blanche le Maléfique : Salut BBM…saches déjà que ton surnom est vraiment marrant…mais j'espère que tu ne te vexeras si à l'avenir, je t'appelle simplement BBM…c'est vraiment trop chou ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review et ton soutien…ça me bouste au max…Je te souhaites une bonne lecture.

Namyothis : Si tu adores ma petite Lily, alors je t'adore…9a me touche que ma fic te plaise. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre autant que les autres. Lis le jusqu'à la fin. Eh oui, j'adore la fin de ce chapitre…c'est mon passage préféré…

Lune noire : En effet, Harry adore le nouvel ami de sa fille…et tu vas voir que dans ce chapitre, notre sauveur du monde sorcier le lui montre bien…sans se montrer pour autant. Je sais, je suis peut-être un peu trop énigmatique, alors je te conseilles de vite aller lire la suite…Allez, ouste…On se revoit au prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Lilya : Alors comme ça on veut la suite…Très bien, j'exauce ton voeu. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres…alors amuses toi bien en le lisant…

Maxine92 : Tu m'as dit que tu trouvais ma fic « originale » et « marrante »…Saches que ça me fait super plaisir. Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre. Bonne lecture…

**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Un ange gardien**

-Je ne peux pas accepter, murmura Alex, c'est beaucoup trop. Tu entends, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du phénix, je ne peux pas accepter ce cadeau, alors ramènes le.

Il avait tendu le tonnerre impérial à l'oiseau en espérant que celui-ci allait le récupérer, mais le phénix semblait le snober…avec une certaine classe.

-Je te préviens, répliqua Alex au phénix, je ne veux pas de ce balai, donc je ne l'utiliserais pas. Alors, ramènes le à ton maître… Non mais…arrêtes de faire comme si tu n'entendais rien… espèce de poulet grillé, tu vas écouter ce que je te dis à la fin…Je ne veux pas de ce truc, aussi génialissime puisse-t-il être…je te préviens, si tu ne le récupères pas, je le brûle ! Menaça-t-il sous le regard horrifié de Will et Jenny.

-Euh… commença Will, tu sais, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de le détruire…Je veux dire, ajouta-t-il précipitamment devant le regard noir d'Alex, qu'un tel cadeau ne se refuse pas.

-Ce serai un sacrilège, murmura Jenny dans un souffle.

-Je n'en veux pas, répliqua Alex outragé par l'attitude de ses deux amis, c'est pourtant clair.

-Moi, commença Emma sous le regard implorant d'Alex, je pense que Will et Jenny ont raison. Tu dois le garder.

-Quoi ? Manqua de s'étrangler Alex, j'aurais cru que tu me soutiendrais.

-Ce qu'Emma veut dire, poursuivi Ewan, C'est que tu ne peux pas refuser un tel cadeau ! Ce balai a coûté une véritable petite fortune au père de la petite, si tu lui rends, il va croire que tu dénigres son cadeau…

Alex avait pali à ses paroles. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était bien que le père de la petite pense que son cadeau ne lui plaisait pas. Au contraire, jamais un cadeau ne lui avait fait autant plaisir …mais…il ne pouvait pas…c'était trop…

-Bon, si je comprends bien, je n'ai pas le choix, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents, mais en attendant, je meurs toujours de faim. Alors on se change et on y va. Et après, on fait la fête…

Ses amis avaient sourit, et le phénix chantonna avant de disparaître. Il n'y a pas à dire, son maître avait bien choisi.

……………………………………….

-Le repas était succulent, s'extasia Will en se dirigeant vers le cours de botanique.

-Eh bien, j'espère que ton estomac est plein, répondit Alex, parce que je n'aimerais pas qu'il nous fasse repéré ce soir.

-Repéré ? Ce soir ?demanda Ewan en levant un levant un sourcil.

-On va où ? S'extasia Jenny impatiente.

-A la bibliothèque.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Will indigné, encore ?

-Il n'a pas tort, avoua Emma, on a déjà fouillé dans tout les bouquins, que ce soit pour chercher des renseignements sur l'Ordre du Phénix ou sur le père de la petite. Tu n'y trouveras rien. Ca fait une semaine qu'on fouine sans résultats.

-Mais on n'a pas regardé dans les livres de la réserve, rétorqua Alex avec un air malicieux.

-Il faut l'autorisation d'un prof pour y accéder, fit remarquer Ewan.

-C'est pour ça qu'on y va cette nuit.

-Génial, murmura Jenny avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ?demanda Emma curieuse.

-Je voudrais faire des recoupements entre les gens dont Lily a parlé, et les listes d'aurors et de mangemorts. Elle n'avait pas le droit de dévoiler son nom de famille, donc je me suis dit qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour que ses parents veuillent garder cette information secrète.

-Tu veux faire …des recoupements ?répéta Will incrédule.

-Si tu m'aides, je te laisserais essayer mon « tonnerre impérial ».

-Si tu me prends par les sentiments…acquiesça Will avec un immense sourire.

-Et puis, les phénix et les dragons sont des créatures très rares en Europe, alors une famille qui possède les deux, ça devrait se savoir, ajouta Ewan.

-Qu'est-ce qui devrait se savoir, monsieur Tyler ?demanda une voix grave qui fit sursauter Ewan.

-Je ne vous avais pas vu professeur Londubat. Vous m'avez fait peur.

-C'est en effet ce que j'ai constaté, répliqua malicieusement celui-ci, alors, de quoi parliez vous jeunes gens ?

-Nous parlions de phénix et de dragons, répondit évasivement Emma sans mentir.

-Phénix et dragons ? Répéta avec un sourire leur professeur, intéressant. Ce sont des créatures très rares vous savez. Quand j'étais en première année, des élèves ont fait perdre la moitié des points de leur maison pour avoir caché un dragon dans l'enceinte de l'école. On s'est mis tout Poudlard à dos ce jour-là, ajouta-t-il pensivement comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir lointain.

-Ca y est, il est reparti dans ses fabulations, murmura Will en riant.

-C'est clair, lui répondit Alex en s'asseyant à la même table que lui, mais qu'est-ce que ses histoires sont géniales.

-En tout cas, continua Londubat en sortant de ses pensées, rares sont ceux qui avaient réellement vu Bébé Norbert, alors sa présence n'a jamais été prouvée.

-Bébé Norbert ? demanda Alex abasourdit en jetant des regards surpris à ses amis.

-Eh bien oui, le dragon ! répondit le professeur comme si cela coulait de source. Bien, continua-t-il à l'adresse de toute la classe, aujourd'hui, nous allons voir les plantes qui peuvent vous sauver la vie…

…………………………

A la fin du cours, Alex et ses amis attendirent patiemment que tous les autres élèves soient partis. Ils voulaient avoir des renseignements sur « Bébé Norbert ».

-Vous voulez me demander quelque chose ? S'enquit leur professeur en les voyant l'attendre patiemment.

-Euh ! Oui ! Balbutia Alex. On aurait voulu que vous nous parliez de ce dragon que vous avez rencontré lors de votre première année.

-Si ça ne vous pose pas de problèmes bien sûr, ajouta Ewan d'un air sérieux qui fit sourire Londubat.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas personnellement vu ce dragon. Mais des Serpentards ont affirmés que des Gryffondors l'avaient amené en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour lui permettre de s'échapper. En ce qui me concerne, je sais que Bébé Norbert était bel et bien là. L'un de mes amis a même failli perdre une main à cause de lui parce que le petit monstre voulait …jouer, c'est pour dire. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas rester à Poudlard.

-Et quels étaient les noms de ces Gryffondors ? Demanda Jenny pleine d'espoir.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas vous le dire, répondit le professeur avec un grand rire. Vous devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque jeunes gens, « un Gryffondor ne trahi jamais ses amis ».

Les cinq rouges et or avaient émis un soupir de déception général…Ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez leur directeur de maison.

-Par contre, continua-t-il sur un air malicieux, on raconte que toutes les histoires dont je vous ai parlé ont été consignées dans le détail dans un livre.

-Un livre ?s'interrogea Emma sous le choc, lequel ?

-Voyons Emma, pouffa Will, tu as lu tout les livres de la bibliothèque et tu ne nous a même pas parler de celui-là…tss, tss, tss, c'est pas sympa ça !

-Vous ne risquiez pas de le trouver mademoiselle Garner, la consola le professeur en la voyant paniquer, ce livre a été caché il y a bien longtemps. Et maintenant, je crois que vous devriez y aller. Vous avez du travail, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

-Attendez Professeur, s'écria soudain Alex en faisant sursauter ses amis. Je voulais vous demander, continua-t-il en voyant Londubat se retourner, est-ce que…est-ce que…commença-t-il en hésitant, est-ce que …tout ce que vous nous avez raconté est vrai ? Acheva-t-il.

-Pourriez-vous préciser votre question Alex, elle me semble bien vague, lui répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je voulais parler de toutes ses histoires, s'exaspéra-t-il. Le troll des cachots, le tueur fou échappé d'Azkaban, les araignées géantes, les élèves retenus au fond du lac, les centaures qui attaquent un prof…tout ça…Est-ce que s'est réellement arrivé ? Je veux dire, vous nous en avez parler, mais était-ce la vérité vraie ?

-Parfois jeunes gens, la vérité est bien plus époustouflante que toutes les histoires imaginables réunies, leur confia-t-il avec un regard pétillant.

Puis il tourna les talons, et marcha droit vers le château.

-Tu crois vraiment que toutes ses élucubrations peuvent être vraies ? demanda Will septique.

-En tout cas, il avait déjà entendu parler de Bébé Norbert, réfléchit Ewan, alors pourquoi le reste ne serait-il pas vrai ?

-Mouais. Tu crois vraiment au chien géant à trois têtes dans les murs de Poudlard, toi ? Murmura Jenny dubitative. Moi, j'ai un doute !

-Le mieux, répondit Alex enthousiaste, c'est encore de vérifier par nous même. Et le seul moyen, c'est de trouver ce livre !

-Il n'est pas à la bibliothèque, objecta Emma.

-Et on ne connaît pas non plus son titre, ajouta Ewan pensif.

-Alors on cherchera dans la réserve ce soir, répondit Alex avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

………………………………………….

-Rappelles-moi pourquoi on a accepté de te suivre, murmura Emma effarée par ce qu'elle était en train de faire, c'est-à-dire se faufiler sans bruit dans la réserve bien après minuit.

-Parce que tu es curieuse de savoir ce que ce livre contient, lui répondit Alex amusé en faisant attention où il posait ses pieds.

-Et aussi parce que c'est le seul bouquin de tout Poudlard que tu n'as pas lu, renchéri malicieusement Will en arrachant une moue indignée à la pauvre Emma.

-Faites moins de bruit, les avertit Jenny, j'ai vraiment pas envie de me faire prendre par Rusard.

-Nous non plus, la rassura Will en fermant derrière lui la porte de la réserve, ça y est, on va pouvoir être tranquille.

-Bon, on commence par où ?demanda Jenny en se frottant les mains.

-La majorité des bouquins n'ont pas de titre, fit remarquer Ewan en fronçant les sourcils.

-Moi, dit Alex, je cherche ceux qui traitent des aurors et des mangemorts. Vous, vous n'avez qu'à chercher le bouquin dont nous a parlé Londubat.

-Moi je cherche tout ce qui concerne les phénix et les dragons, ajouta Ewan, on ne sait jamais.

-Dans ce cas là, murmura Emma, Jenny, Will et moi on se concentre sur ce mystérieux bouquin.

-On cherche quoi exactement ?demanda Jenny. Un truc du genre « histoires fabuleuses et farfelues de Poudlard » ?

-Pourquoi pas, lui répondit sérieusement Emma ce qui cloua le bec à Will qui s'apprêtait à renvoyer une réplique cinglante à son amie. De toute façon, on a pas de meilleure piste.

Alex avait choisit un livre s'intitulant « Histoire des combattants de la lumière et des ténèbres », Ewan était absorbé par un ouvrage sur les « puissantes créatures cachées du monde de la sorcellerie », alors que Emma et Jenny avaient chacune pris un tome de « Poudlard, tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sans oser le demander ».

Will regarda les livres rangés devant lui, et en choisit un qui n'avait pas de titre mais dont la belle reliure rouge et or l'attira. Il l'ouvrit…Et soudain, un hurlement terrible empli la pièce, sortant ses amis de leur paisible lecture.

Le livre hurlait, tempêtait, beuglait, rugissait pour qu'on le referme, et Will ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Mais il était trop tard, ils entendaient déjà les bruits de pas de Rusard se rapprochant dangereusement de la bibliothèque.

Ils ne pourraient pas s'échapper et ils le savaient. S'ils tentaient de sortir, ils se retrouveraient forcément nez à nez avec Rusard, et ça, il n'en était pas question. Leur seule petite chance était que le vieux cracmol oublie de vérifier la réserve (on ne sait jamais, pria Alex), où qu'il perde légèrement, peut-être même beaucoup, la vue en se retrouvant à quelques centimètres d'eux… « On est vraiment dans la merde », murmura Alex.

Puis ils entendirent la porte de la réserve s'ouvrir, suivie de bruits de pas venant dans leur direction. Ils allaient se prendre la plus belle retenue de leur vie, ils en étaient sûrs.

Soudain, ils entendirent un PLOP, et atterrirent avec fracas sur un sol heureusement recouvert de moquette. Une moquette rouge écarlate, comme celle de leur salle commune, à moins que…

-On est dans la salle commune, murmura faiblement Ewan.

-Comment s'est possible ? Lui demanda Emma incrédule. On ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Alex en se relevant, mais on a échapper au pire. Si Rusard nous avait trouvé…J'en frissonne rien que d'y penser.

-On a peut-être tout simplement un ange gardien, proposa Will heureux d'avoir échapper au pire.

-Un ange gardien très puissant alors, ajouta Emma septique.

-Tu as une autre hypothèse? Lui demanda Alex. Moi, tu sais, je ne connais pas tout du monde de la magie.

-Disons simplement, murmura Emma, que Poudlard est le lieu le mieux protégé au monde. Je te rappelle qu'il y a quelques années, des mangemorts se sont introduits ici. Et cette « visite », s'est terminée par la mort du plus puissant sorcier du monde.

-Donc bien évidement, transplaner est exclu, en conclut Alex.

-Encore plus quand il s'agit de faire transplaner quelqu'un d'autre. Et surtout si il faut aider non pas une, mais cinq personnes, ajouta Ewan.

-Et ce, sans nous laisser la moindre égratignure, renchéri Jenny. On aurait pu tous y rester.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas, s'indigna Alex, et on a échapper au pire. Si on ne nous avait pas fait transplaner à temps, on se serait fait choper par Rusard, et on se serait prit une sacrée retenue.

-D'ailleurs, s'interrogea Will, comment notre ange gardien à fait pour savoir où on était? Et il est intervenu pile au moment où la situation devenait critique.

-Will n'a pas tort, acquiesça Emma pensive. Le timing était parfait.

-En parlant de timing, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, proposa Ewan. Il est tard. On en reparlera à tête reposée demain.

Les cinq amis allèrent donc se coucher des questions plein la tête, ignorant qu'à des centaines de kilomètres de là, leur ange gardien soufflait de soulagement.

-Merci de les avoir aider Dobby !

-Dobby est toujours heureux de rendre service à Harry Potter, lui confia joyeusement l'elfe de maison. Bonne nuit Harry Potter, ajouta-t-il avant de partir dans un plop sonore.

-Chéri ? Appela une voix féminine, tu n'est pas encore couché ? Demanda-t-elle tristement en voyant son mari encore assit à son bureau à une heure pareille.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Ginny, je donnais juste un petit coup de main à nos maraudeurs en puissance.

-Et comment se débrouillent-ils ?

-Disons qu'ils sont sur la bonne piste, murmura-t-il malicieusement en se levant de son bureau.

-Harry James Potter, vous êtes incorrigible, rigola-t-elle.

-Je sais ! Affirma-t-il en donnant un clin d'œil à sa femme avant de fermer la porte de son bureau et de murmurer un « méfait accomplit » dans un sourire.

………………………………………………………A SUIVRE

* * *

J'ai mis tout mon coeur à écrire ce chapitre, alors j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu.

TOUS A VOS REVIEWS


	6. Chapter 6 : Petite discussion entre prof

**Notes de l'auteur:**

Je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous annoncer que je viens ...enfin... de récupérer mon ordi. Malheureusement, mes fics n'ont pas pu être sauvées. Je dois donc tout réécrire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire est toujours gravée dans mon esprit , elle risque juste d'être un peu longue à taper.

Je voulais également vous remercier pour toutes ces merveilleuses reviews et tous vos encouragements. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de votre attente.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : petite discussion entre professeurs**

-Bon, répéta Emma pour la millième fois de la journée, on récapitule. On s'est fait transplaner…ce qui au passage est impossible…par une personne qui nous est inconnue. Qui, par on ne sait quel mystère, savait où nous étions. De plus, comme par hasard, notre sauvetage a été effectué pile au moment fatidique. Et bizarrement, on a atterri dans notre salle commune, alors qu'il, ou elle, aurait pu nous faire apparaître n'importe où !

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi je trouve que ça relève de tout sauf de la chance, répliqua Alex rêveur en provoquant le fou rire de ses amis, même d'Emma.

-Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, murmura Ewan en tentant d'étouffer son fou rire, mais pour l'instant, on a cours avec Londubat, alors on fonce, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être en retard !

Le petit groupe s'approchait des serres. Ce cours allait sûrement être aussi passionnant que les autres. Apparemment, ils allaient enfin voir en détail les plantes aquatiques. Comme Alex et ses amis s'y étaient attendus, l'histoire des élèves retenus prisonniers au fond du lac refit surface. Mais même si tous les élèves présents la connaissaient déjà, tous buvaient les paroles du jeune professeur. La branchiflore apparu ainsi à leurs yeux comme une des plantes les plus géniales qui ai jamais existée…Et ils mourraient tous d'envie de l'essayer.

Apparemment, le professeur avait lu ce désir dans leurs yeux, aussi s'empressa-t-il de leur proposer un essai dans le lac…mais uniquement lors de la deuxième heure. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards étaient enchantés. Ce cours allait surpasser tout les autres.

Mais bientôt, doucement, l'euphorie générale sembla retomber. Alex se sentait mal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose clochait. Il pensait à ses parents, à ce qu'ils lui avaient dit, aux monstruosités qu'il avaient prononcés, aux privations qu'ils lui avaient infligés pour le punir d'être un monstre. Il sentait son cœur se serré de tristesse, il avait envie de pleurer, de faire cesser la voix de ses parents qui résonnait en écho dans sa tête. Il voulait que cela cesse. Londubat sembla s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas, car il arrêta net son épopée aquatique en plein milieu d'une phrase.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda le professeur inquiet.

Alex allait lui répondre, mais quand il leva les yeux, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas lui que son professeur regardait. Alors il tourna la tête, pour voir à qui s'adressait le directeur des Gryffondors. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que de nombreux autres élèves avaient l'air de se sentir mal, Gryffondors et Serpentards confondus.

Avant qu'Alex ait eu le temps de réagir, il vit son professeur dégainer sa baguette et la diriger droit vers le fond de la serre avant de murmurer faiblement une formule. Une brume argentée sortit soudain de la baguette. Elle ressemblait tout d'abord à un nuage informe. Puis des contours se dessinèrent, et la vapeur sembla se mouvoir d'elle-même. Alors elle avança doucement vers Alex. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait mieux. Puis il regarda l'animal dans les yeux pour pouvoir mieux le détailler ensuite. Il avait devant les yeux une magnifique licorne. Elle était si blanche, si belle et si brillante. Il se sentait protégé près d'elle. Soudain, il fut sortit de sa rêverie par la voix de Londubat qui avait prononcé un sonorus.

-A TOUS CEUX QUI M'ENTENDENT. CECI EST UNE ALERTE. IL Y A DES DETRAQUEURS DANS L'ENCEINTE DE L'ECOLE. QUE CHAQUE PROFESSEUR PROTEGE SES ELEVES. QUE CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS COURS SE REFUGIENT DANS LEURS SALLES COMMUNES. QUE CHAQUE ELEVE SACHANT LES REPOUSSER PROTEGE SES CAMARADES.

Alex et ses amis, qui avaient repris des couleurs grâce à la présence de la licorne redevinrent soudain très pales. Ils eurent simplement le temps d'entendre leur professeur leur ordonner de rester à l'abri dans la serre avant de le voir s'enfuir en direction du château. Ils purent aussi remarquer qu'il lançait de nombreux sorts en direction du château. Ils virent ainsi une dizaine de licornes pénétrer Poudlard en traversant les murs. Elles allaient protéger des élèves.

Londubat était vraiment impressionnant. Jamais ils ne l'auraient cru capable de réagir avec tant d'assurance face à une situation aussi critique. Ainsi, cette tristesse qu'il avait ressenti, elle était due aux détraqueurs. Son professeur préféré avait tout de suite compris ce qui se passait. C'était étrange de penser que son professeur de botanique sache combattre des détraqueurs. Ces créatures étaient réputées pour être les plus dangereuses du monde magique, et peu de sorciers savaient réellement les affronter. Soudain, Alex commença à paniquer. Si, comme Londubat l'avait affirmé un jour, il y en avait près de 300, il n'allait jamais s'en sortir tout seul. Oui, il leur avait raconté une histoire au sujet des détraqueurs. Ils avaient envahis le stade de quidditch lors d'un match, et un élève avait failli mourir. Sur le moment, il avait encore cru que son professeur préféré fabulait, mais maintenant, il ne doutait plus de la véracité de ses dires. Il leur avait aussi parlé de cette formule qui les faisait fuir. Elle créait un bouclier, et pouvait même prendre une forme distincte, comme la licorne qu'il avait devant les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Murmura-t-il. Stiro Papunum…non…Spelo Pitrulum…non, toujours pas…Argh, mais c'est pas vrai, c'est quoi cette formule …Ah, ça y est…Spero Patronum.

Soudain, Alex vit un filet argenté sortir de sa baguette, sous l'œil ébahi des autres élèves présents dans la serre. Il essaya alors de se remémorer l'histoire de Londubat. Il avait parlé d'un souvenir heureux.. Mouai, pas facile de se décider. Il y avait ses amis, son entrée à Poudlard, mais il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Soudain, il pensa à la joie qu'il avait ressentie en sauvant la petite fille, au bonheur qu'il avait éprouvé quand il avait lu de la reconnaissance dans ses yeux émeraude. Oui, ce jour là était sans conteste le plus heureux de sa vie. Il prononça alors de nouveau la formule, et cette fois-ci, ce fut un nuage qui apparu. Certes informe, mais tout de même assez conséquent. Un sourire était apparu sur son visage, et d'un regard, il vit que de nombreux autres élèves s'essayaient à la même idée. De nombreux nuages apparurent alors, et emplirent la pièce.

Soudain, ils entendirent des hurlements provenant du château, sans pour autant comprendre ce qui se disait. Ni une, ni deux, Alex, Emma, Jenny, Will et Ewan, ainsi que d'autres camarades se précipitèrent dehors. Tout en courant, ils faisaient apparaître des nuages argentés…juste au cas où. Arrivant dans le hall, ils furent stupéfaits de la scène qui s'offrait à eux. Londubat était fou de rage. Jamais, de mémoire de Gryffondor, il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de fureur. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur sa baguette, et son visage était déformé par la colère. Devant lui se tenait leur professeur de DCFM. Ce dernier semblait lui aussi sur le point d'exploser, mais il était à des années lumières de la haine que paraissait ressentir Londubat. Alex savait que ce prétendu professeur de défense était un incapable. Même McGonagall le critiquait, chose qu'elle ne faisait à aucun autre professeur. Il était inapte, incompétent, médiocre, mais le pire, il était ignorant. Ce professeur, si on pouvait appeler ça un professeur, était d'une nullité affligeante. Alex fut finalement tiré de ses réflexions par les hurlements de Londubat.

-COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSER. VOUS AURIEZ PU TOUS LES TUER. MAIS POUR QUI VOUS PRENEZ VOUS ? VOUS N'ETES MEME PAS CAPABLE DE REFLECHIR AVANT D AGIR. FAIRE PENETRER DES DETRAQUEURS DANS L'ENCEINTE DE L'ECOLE. NON MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE.

-Oh la la, ça va, pas la peine d'en faire un drame, répliqua joyeusement le professeur. Ce n'était qu'une petite erreur de jugement. Je les avais fait venir pour apprendre à ces morveux à se défendre. Ils avaient pourtant très bien assimilé la théorie. Ca m'apprendra à les juger plus compétents qu'ils ne le sont. Ca ne se reproduira plus. Voilà. Vous êtes content ? Bon, maintenant, j'ai cours avec les cinquièmes années, alors je dois vous laisser.

-Vous n'irez nulle part, répliqua froidement Londubat avec un regard glacial.

Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur directeur de maison dans un tel état. Il semblait animé d'une fureur glacée…Il était comme le calme avant la tempête. Il n'allait pas en rester là. Oh non. Il s'avançait déjà vers son collègue, la baguette toujours pointée sur lui.

-Je vous suggère de déguerpir de cette école et de ne plus jamais y revenir, continua Londubat d'une voix sèche qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas.

-Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner. Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. « JE » suis professeur ici. Je vais donc de ce pas rejoindre ma salle de cours.

-Si vous ne voulez pas partir, maugréa Londubat en lui tournant le dos, je vais moi-même chercher quelqu'un qui vous y forcera, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant sans nul doute vers le bureau de McGonagall.

Mais à peine eut-il tourné le dos, que le professeur bafoué lui lança un sort par derrière. Alex n'eu même pas le temps d'enregistrer ce qui venait de se passer. Il voulu prévenir son directeur de maison, lui crier de faire attention, de se baisser, qu'il était attaqué en traître, mais à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche qu'il vit le sort ricocher et retourner droit à l'envoyeur, le frappant de plein fouet.

-Vous êtes pathétique, répliqua Londubat d'une voix glaciale en voyant son futur ex-collègue à terre. Il n'y a rien de plus lâche que d'attaquer quelqu'un par derrière. Vous ne méritiez pas ce poste. Votre rôle était de leur apprendre à se défendre. Au lieu de ça, de nombreux élèves ont faillis perdre leur âme. Tout ça à cause de votre stupidité et de votre négligence. Je vous redonne donc ce conseil : Déguerpissez d'ici.

-Sinon quoi ? Ricana le professeur. Vous allez me jeter un sort ? Vous n'êtes qu'un minable petit professeur de botanique. Vous ne valez rien. A part vos stupides plantes, vous ne connaissez rien. Et je vais me faire un plaisir de vous le prouver…

A peine avait-il prononcé ses mots, qu'il lança un puissant expelliarmus sous le regard horrifié d'Alex et de ses Amis. Il était en train d'attaquer leur professeur préféré. Alors qu'apparemment, c'était lui qui avait introduit le ou les détraqueurs à l'intérieur de l'école. Ils avaient amorcé un geste en direction de leur professeur pour lui venir en aide, mais celui-ci les en avait dissuadé d'un simple regard. Emma et Jenny, avaient caché leur visage en se réfugiant dans les bras de Will et d'Ewan. Elles ne voulaient pas voir ça. Puis elles entendirent un hurlement, suivi de…rires. Oui, Ewan et Will riaient tellement, que les deux jeunes filles s'étaient senties secouées. Quand elles levèrent les yeux, elles s'aperçurent alors que Londubat arborait un immense sourire. Apparemment, quelque chose au niveau du plafond le faisait s'amuser. En levant les yeux, elles découvrirent alors, avec soulagement et satisfaction, leur désormais ex-professeur, suspendu en l'air, la tête en bas.

Ils avaient tous été impressionnés. Londubat était vraiment doué. Non, il était même plus que doué. Il était aussi tellement imprévisible. Ce qu'il avait fait était inattendu. Il avait protégé tous les élèves de la serre, peut-être même de nombreux autres avec toutes les licornes qu'il avait créé. Puis, il s'était mesuré avec l'incapable qui avait osé amener des détraqueurs devant les élèves. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, continuait d'hurler à plein poumon, tout en tentant d'empêcher sa robe de tomber et de révéler ainsi ce qu'il avait dessous. Quand Londubat relâcha enfin ce qui avait oser être un professeur de Poudlard, celui-ci s'enfui en courant sans demander son reste.

-Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faîte, murmura Londubat pour lui-même. Et vous, que faîtes vous ici? demanda-t-il soudain aux rouges et or devant lui. Je croyais vous avoir dit de rester dans la serre. C'était vraiment dangereux de sortir... Mais bon, je ne vais quand même pas vous punir pour avoir voulu m'aider, ajouta-t-il avec un immense sourire. Tenez, continua-t-il en leur tendant du chocolat, mangez ça, ça vous fera du bien. Et maintenant, rejoignez votre salle commune. Je pense que tout les cours vont être annulés aujourd'hui compte tenu des circonstances. Alors profitez-en pour réfléchir.

Les cinq Gryffondors rejoignirent alors leur salle commune, croisant ici et là des licornes argentées entourées d'élèves ébahis. Certains c'étaient regroupé autour d'un majestueux cerf de lumière, d'autres autour d'une magnifique petite loutre. Mais en continuant leur chemin, tous n'avaient qu'une seule et même pensée : Mise à part son aptitude au combat, quels étaient les autres secrets de Londubat…

**…………………………………………A SUIVRE**

* * *

J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de ce retard... 

En attendant, TOUS A VOS REVIEWS ...


	7. Chapter 7 : Halloween

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous…Eh oui, ça y est, je suis de retour.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres !!!

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ……

**

* * *

Résumé :**

5 ans après la guerre, un jeune sorcier d'origine moldue sauve une petite rouquine aux yeux verts, et c'est toute sa vie qui bascule. Lui et ses amis se retrouvent alors guidés à travers les mystères de Poudlard... HPGW HGRW ...

**

* * *

Récapitulatif :**

_Alex Scott_ :

-Gryffondor de 4ème année.

-Fils de moldu qui s'est enfui de chez ses parents car ceux-ci le considérait comme un monstre.

-Sauveur d'une petite fille de 2 ans nommée Lily.

- Nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor.

_Jennifer (Jenny) Parker, Emma Garner, William (Will) Stevens et Ewan Tyler :_

-Meilleurs amis d'Alex.

-Gryffondors de 4ème année.

-Aident Alex à résoudre le mystère qui entoure la petite Lily

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 : halloween 

Ca y est...Depuis le temps qu'Alex attendait ce jour. Halloween ! Journée synonyme de fête, de bonbons, friandises en tout genre, citrouilles malfaisantes, et surtout, de premier week-end de l'année à Pré au Lard… Enfin !

Alex et ses amis s'étaient prévus un programme de folie. Tout d'abord, passage obligatoire à la librairie pour continuer les recherches sur la petite Lily. Car oui, ils devaient bien l'admettre, depuis le jour ou ils avaient failli se faire attraper par Rusard, ils n'avaient pas osé remettre les pieds dans la réserve. Ils avaient donc décidé d'acheter les livres dont ils auraient besoin.

Deuxième arrêt prévu et tout aussi indispensable, la boutique des jumeaux Weasley pour faire le plein de farces en tout genre. Car oui, Le 31 octobre avait une nouvelle signification depuis la fin de la guerre. Toutes les maisons s'étaient mises implicitement d'accord sur une nouvelle tradition,…une sorte de nouveau concours. Les élèves qui faisaient les farces les plus spectaculaires en ce week-end si spécial, pouvaient se voir remettre le titre honorifique d'Héritier des Maraudeurs…et même si personne ne savait ce qu'était exactement un maraudeur, le titre était très convoité. On raconte que les jumeaux Weasley l'avaient détenu pendant de nombreuses années, avant de le léguer à nul autre que Harry Potter lui-même.

C'est ainsi que chaque année à Halloween, les tours les plus mémorables étaient joués…glaciation totale du lac avec certains élèves dedans (sinon ce ne serait pas drôle), disparition de la porte menant à la grande salle (les élèves avaient du manger dans leurs salles communes), potion de sommeil dans l'assiette des professeurs (voir les profs piquer du nez pendant le dîner et leur visage tomber dans leur assiette avait été un moment mémorable pour tous, même pour Londubat qui bizarrement n'avait pas touché à son assiette), transformation de chaque élève en personne du sexe opposé (même les profs…si si…imaginez MacGonagall en homme!), …bref, ce jour était généralement celui où on ne se méfie de tout le monde, tout en espérant être victime d'une blague !

Troisième et dernier arrêt, les trois balais pour se détendre et prévoir la farce du week-end. Il leur fallait une idée géniale et un plan imparable…Ils voulaient vraiment réussir.

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à la librairie, et commencèrent leurs investigations.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de regarder les livres de Crivey, je les ai déjà tous, précisa Alex aux autres en entrant dans la boutique, enfin, sauf _« les grands noms de la guerre »_, mais il doit en exister à peine une dizaine d'exemplaires…apparemment, le ministère a pris peur des représailles face aux personnes nommées dans ce livre, expliqua-t-il sur un ton déçu à ses amis.

-On se sépare en deux groupes, conseilla Emma. Ewan et moi on cherche les livres sur tout ce qui concerne les phénixs et les dragons, et Alex, Will et Jenny vous rechercher les répertoires sur les familles d'aurors et de mangemorts.

-Et c'est parti, soupira Will de désespoir, livres barbants et ennuyeux, nous voilà !

-Tu n'as qu'à te dire que plus vite on aura trouvé ce qu'on cherche, plus vite on pourra aller à la boutique de farces et attrapes, lui murmura malicieusement Jenny à l'oreille en espérant lui remonter le moral.

Car oui, Will avait une sainte horreur des librairies, et n'osait plus toucher un livre qui lui était inconnu depuis l'épisode de la réserve de la bibliothèque. Il allait donc devoir faire un effort, mais ce jura de ne toucher qu'à un livre dont il serait sur qu'il ne risquait rien à le toucher.

Alex, lui se baladait dans les rayons, le nez en l'air. Les étagères étaient immenses, ils allaient avoir besoin d'aide pour trouver ce qu'il voulait. Dans sa contemplation, il ne fit pas attention où il marchait, et rentra de plein fouet dans une autre personne…

-Par merlin, je suis désolé, paniqua l'adolescent, vous allez bien ?

-Très bien jeune homme, répondit d'un air rêveur la jeune femme blonde, avant de commencer à ramasser les livres qui lui avaient glisser des mains.

-Ne bougez pas, je vais vous aider !

Cependant, à peine avait-t-il commencé à récupérer les livres qu'il resta choqué face à leurs titres. Il tenait dans ses mains une copie de _« La vie d'un espion »_ par Draco Black dont il devait exister cent exemplaires au monde grand maximum, _« Rôle des créatures magiques pendant la guerre » _par Remus Lupin, _« les dragons célèbres »_ par Rubeus Hagrid (quelle idée d'écrire un livre pareil)mais sa main commença à trembler quand il lu le titre du dernier ouvrage : _« Les grands noms de la guerre »_ par Colin Crivey…impossible.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé mon garçon, murmura la jeune femme de sa voix douce.

-C'était tout naturel madame, lui répondit Alex en lui tendant à contrecœur les livres. Vous venez d'achetez ces ouvrages ici, ou vous venez d'une autre librairie ? Osa-t-il demander.

La jeune femme avait toujours cet air rêveur sur son visage, comme si elle le voyait mais sans le voir. Il se demanda alors si elle avait entendu la question. En même temps, c'était vraiment très impoli de sa part d'avoir demander, mais il n'avait vraiment pas pu s'empêcher. Si il y avait la moindre chance qu'il trouve à son tour ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses livres, il ne devait pas laisser passer sa chance…c'était une occasion unique.

-En fait, répondit l'inconnue avec un sourire, je venais ici dans le but de les vendre. Un ami me les a confié en me demandant de les monnayer pour lui. J'espère que le propriétaire de cette boutique sera intéressé.

Alex ouvrait et fermait sa bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, cherchant le meilleur moyen de formuler ses pensées, plus que confuses à l'instant présent.

-Je serais ravi de vous les acheter, réussi-t-il finalement à articuler tant bien que mal.

-C'est vrai ? demanda la jeune de sa voix toujours aussi étrange. Vous seriez vraiment intéressé par ces ouvrages, ou bien ce ne sont que des livres parmi d'autres pour vous ? Comprenez moi bien jeune homme, mais je suis une ancienne Serdaigle, et je vois à votre écusson que vous êtes un Gryffondor, je ne voudrais donc pas qu'ils finissent au fond d'une malle, ou pire, dans l'âtre d'une cheminée.

-Non madame, je vous assure que je connais la valeur de ces livres, assura Alex. Moi et mes amis cherchons des livres tels que les votre depuis un moment déjà. Ce serait un honneur pour nous de les posséder. Et nous en prendrions grand soin, ajouta-t-il sincèrement.

-Vous semblez honnête jeune homme. J'accepte de vous les vendre, mais avez-vous de quoi les payer ?

-Ne bougez pas, madame, je vais appeler mes amis…WILL, EWAN, JENNY, EMMA, RAMENEZ VOS FESSES ICI ET PLUS VITE QUE CA, hurla-t-il sous l'œil amusé de l'étrange inconnue.

Will fut le premier arrivé, suivi de près par Jenny, Emma et Ewan.

-Les amis, commença Alex, la dame ici présente a des livres à vendre qui vous en conviendrez en regardant les titres, nous intéresse.

-Ces livres sont très rares, murmura Emma après avoir brièvement consulté les ouvrages, êtes vous sûre de vouloir les vendre madame… ?

-Appelez moi Luna, répliqua gentiment l'inconnue, je ne suis guerre plus âgée que vous. Et comme je l'ai dit à votre camarade, c'est un ami qui m'a demandé de les monnayer pour lui.

-Je suis désolée mad…Luna, répondit tristement Emma devant l'air interrogateur de ses amis, mais nous n'aurons pas les moyens de tous vous les acheter.

Puis en se tournant vers ses amis, elle expliqua la situation avant que ceux-ci ne laisse leur légendaire comportement de Gryffondor prendre le dessus.

-Comme vous le savez, ces ouvrages sont très rares, et nous ne pouvons pas payer plus de 100 gallions, c'est tout ce que nous avons pu rassembler, avoua-t-elle piteusement. Donc soit on peut acheter _« La vie d'un espion »_ par Draco Black, soit on s'offre _« Rôle des créatures magiques pendant la guerre » _par Remus Lupin, et _« les dragons célèbres »_ par Rubeus Hagrid. Mais le livre de Crivey, lui, doit valoir au moins 2000 gallions tellement il est rare.

-On prends le livre de Draco Black, intervint Alex un peu déçu, il est trop rare pour passer à coté.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Ewan, mais c'est dommage pour le livre de Crivey.

-Luna, appela Alex pour sortir la jeune femme de sa rêverie, on peut vous donner cent gallions pour le livre de Black, proposa-t-il avec espoir, est-ce que ce sera suffisant ?

-Ce sera parfait, mais pour ce prix là je peux vous offrir Les livres de Messieurs Lupin et Hagrid !

-Vous êtes sûre ? demanda Emma incrédule, apparemment incertaine de l'état mental de la jeune femme à laisser des livres aussi rares pour aussi peu d'argent.

-Oui mademoiselle, ria légèrement Luna, je suis une ancienne Serdaigle, et je préfère vendre ces livres à des jeunes gens peu riches mais réellement intéressées, plutôt qu'a des sorciers suffisants qui se contenterons de l'exposer dans une vitrine, sans les avoir jamais ouvert.

Cette remarque suffit à Emma et aux autres, et ils se dépêchèrent de les payer, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient heureux car ils avaient désormais en leur possession trois livres rares, et Will fut ravi de leur faire remarquer qu'ils avaient passé à peine une heure dans la librairie. Bref, tout le monde était content.

La jeune femme répondant au nom de Luna leur fit alors un doux sourire avant de transplaner, aucun d'eux ne discernant le livre si rare de Colin Crivey toujours dans ses bras.

Prochain arrêt pour les cinq amis, la boutique de farce et attrape des jumeaux Weasley.

**………………...A SUIVRE**

_

* * *

_

Merci à tous d'avoir patienté 

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a quelque peu éclairé_

_Sur ce que je vous réserve pour la suite_

_Sans pour autant en avoir trop dévoilé car se serai tragique_

_Si ce chapitre vous a plu faite le moi savoir_

_Car en cliquant sur le bouton review de bonheur je sortirai mes mouchoirs_

Merci a tous

On se voit au prochain chapitre

Superluna


	8. Chapter 8 : Le grand gagnant est …

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous…

Je tiens à vous préciser que cette fic ne tiens pas compte du tome 7 (comme vous pourrez le constater).

**La septième année de Harry et de ses amis est décrite dans mon autre fic "****Sauver Dumbledore, pour nous sauver tous"**

J'espère que ce chapitre(qui est plus long) vous plaira autant que les autres !!

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ……

* * *

**Résumé :**

5 ans après la guerre, un jeune sorcier d'origine moldue sauve une petite rouquine aux yeux verts, et c'est toute sa vie qui bascule. Lui et ses amis se retrouvent alors guidés à travers les mystères de Poudlard... HPGW HGRW ...

* * *

**Récapitulatif :**

_Alex Scott_ :

-Gryffondor de 4ème année.

-Fils de moldu qui s'est enfui de chez ses parents car ceux-ci le considérait comme un monstre.

-Sauveur d'une petite fille de 2 ans nommée Lily.

- Nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor.

_Jennifer (Jenny) Parker, Emma Garner, William (Will) Stevens et Ewan Tyler :_

-Meilleurs amis d'Alex.

-Gryffondors de 4ème année.

-Aident Alex à résoudre le mystère qui entoure la petite Lily

* * *

_La jeune femme répondant au nom de Luna leur fit alors un doux sourire avant de transplaner, aucun d'eux ne discernant le livre si rare de Colin Crivey toujours dans ses bras._

_Prochain arrêt pour les cinq amis, la boutique de farce et attrape des jumeaux Weasley._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8 : Le grand gagnant est …**

Alex n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient entre leurs main _« La vie d'un espion »_ par Draco Black , _« Rôle des créatures magiques pendant la guerre » _par Remus Lupin, et _« les dragons célèbres »_ par Rubeus Hagrid .

Rien que de penser au trésor qu'il possédait désormais, il ne put empêcher un frisson d'excitation le parcourir. Ces livres étaient tellement rares. Ils contenaient probablement à eux seuls plus d'informations sur la guerre que toute la bibliothèque de n'importe quelle famille de sorcier !

Il était encore et toujours perdu dans ses pensées quand Will lui sauta dessus par derrière, manquant de le faire tomber.

-A ce que je vois, tu as la pêche, s'amusa Alex.

-Eh oui cher compère, confirma Will avec un énorme sourire. Nous sommes enfin sortit de cette librairie poussiéreuse, nous avons en notre possession des livres tellement rares que n'importe quel Serpentard nous supplierai de les lui vendre, et pour finir, nous allons peut-être enfin obtenir le titre d'héritier des maraudeurs…Le paradis sur terre !

-Ne rêves pas trop, le ramena sur terre Jenny, je te signale qu'on a toujours mis aucune farce au point !

-C'est pour ça qu'on va à la boutique de farces et attrapes, répondit son interlocuteur du tac au tac.

-Mais le mieux serait encore d'avoir une idée de départ, le raisonna Emma, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je confirme, approuva Ethan, on doit avoir un plan, et seulement ensuite on pourra acheter ce qu'il nous faut !

-Bien, qui a une théorie ? demanda joyeusement Will, ou peut-être un concept de départ, ajouta-t-il face au silence.

Après plusieurs et interminables minutes de silence dédiées à la réflexion, et à la méditation, puis à l'élaboration de plusieurs plans tout aussi rocambolesques les uns que les autres…

-J'avais bien une idée, murmura Alex, mais elle était nulle…voire même idiote. Et de toute façon, elle n'est pas réalisable !

-Alleeeeeeeez Alex, lâches le morceau, le railla Jenny heureuse d'entendre une nouvelle idée abracadabrante..

-C'est vrai Alex, le réprimanda Emma sur un ton faussement réprobateur, tu pourrai partager tes pensées !

-Je ne t'imaginais pas si égoïste, renchéri Ethan avec un sourire sadique.

-Quand je pense que je te considérai comme mon ami, rajouta Will en feignant des larmes, je suis déçut !

-Ça va, ça va, rigola Alex, je pensais juste que ce serait marrant de faire rajeunir l'ensemble du château ! Voilà, c'est dit. Maintenant, marrez vous !

-Rajeunir à quel point ? demanda Emma intéressée.

-Pas de « c'est impossible » ou de « c'est trop dangereux » ? demanda Alex surpris

-Moi je trouve que c'est une super idée, confirma Ethan.

-Si vous trouvez que c'est une bonne idée ! Je pensais faire revenir tout le monde à l'age de 2 ans à peu près !

-Toi, tu penses trop à la petite Lily, décréta Ethan.

-Mouais, si tu le dis, répondit Alex septique.

-Allez viens, lui proposa Will en l'entraînant vers le magasin de farces et attrapes, on a juste à trouver des bonbons rajeunissant, et on les mettra bien en vue pendant le festin. Ça va être génial !

-Je me demande à quoi va ressembler Londubat ?

-Ça va être trop marrant de voir les profs si petits…commença Jenny.

-…et tellement sans défense, rajouta Will avec un sourire sadique.

-Je serais toi, je me méfierai, répliqua Emma en poussa la porte de la boutique Weasley, la potion ne fait que rajeunir le corps, elle n'influe pas sur l'esprit.

-Imagine un cours de botanique avec pour prof un gamin de 2 ans, continua Ethan en entrant dans le magasin…ça va être hilarant.

-C'est vrai que j'ai eu une bonne idée, pouffa Alex en imaginant le résultat. Cette année, le titre d'héritier des maraudeurs est pour nous. On va tous les massacrer, leur en mettre plein la vue, les battre à plat de cou…AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH…MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇÀ ??

A peine avait-il mit les pieds dans la boutique, qu'il avait entendu un énorme BANG, suivit de près par une multitudes de feux d'artifices multicolores, rouge, vert, bleu, encore rouge, violet, rayé, à pois, à petit cœurs, … avant de se sentir happer dans une embrassade par deux rouquins strictement identiques…le tout, sans savoir pourquoi.

°O°O°O°

-Félicitation jeune homme…, s'écria l'un deux.

-…mieux encore, félicitation jeune homme…, renchérit l'autre exagérément.

-…Mesdames et Messieurs…

-…Ladies and Gentlemen…

-…nous avons l'immense honneur…

-…ainsi que l'universel privilège…

-…de vous présenter…

-…notre millionième…

-…client !!

Alex commença à sortir de sa torpeur. Les célèbres jumeaux Weasley étaient là. Apparemment, quelqu'un était le millionième client de la boutique. Et apparemment, ce quelqu'un, c'était lui.

Relax. Il devait juste être relax. Tout lui tombait dessus en ce moment. Mais ce n'était que des bonnes choses. Et ça, c'était plus qu'une bonne chose. C'était une super nouvelle.

Il regarda les deux jumeaux à coté de lui. Ils étaient des légendes vivantes à Poudlard. Peut-être qu'il pourrait avoir un autographe…enfin, un de chaque.

Il regarda ses amis. Ils avaient tous l'air surpris, avec des yeux ronds comme des œufs de gnomes. En même temps, s'il y a une chose à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas, c'était bien celle là.

Apparemment, ils étaient aussi excités que lui à l'idée de rencontrer, enfin, les célèbres jumeaux Weasley. Surtout Will et Jenny …qui essayaient désespérément de se ruer sur leurs idoles. Mais c'était sans compter la poigne de fer d'Ethan et Emma.

Il faut dire que derrière leur aspect sérieux, ces deux là s'étaient entraînés dur pour pouvoir parer à toutes les réactions possibles, imaginables, et non-imaginables (celle-là faisant partit des non-imaginables) pouvant provenir d'un Gryffondor.

-Bien…, poursuivi l'un des célèbres jumeaux.

-…notre heureux gagnant…

-…aura désormais un accès illimité…

-…et gratuit…

-…à tout nos produits…

-…sans exceptions.

Alex avait vu sa bouche, ainsi que celle de ses amis, s'ouvrir de plus en plus, jusqu'à ressembler à un strangulot hors de l'eau.

Des farces et attrapes…gratuitement…et à vie !

Poudlard allait trembler !

Avant qu'il n'est pu réellement émerger de son état semi comateux, il s'était senti entraîner à travers le magasin, puis emmener jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait être une arrière boutique.

-Je crois qu'il est en état de choc, murmura l'un des deux rouquins.

-Tu crois qu'on y a été trop fort ?

-Naaan, on a peut-être mis un peu plus d'enthousiasme que nécessaire, c'est tout !

-Bon, je le fais, ou tu le fais ? Vint la demande mystérieuse.

-Ensemble ? Proposa l'autre.

-OK ! Trois,…

-…Deux…

-…Un…

-…AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH, c'est gelé ! s'exclama Alex, désormais trempé jusqu'aux os.

-Ravi de t'avoir parmi nous…

-…oh gagnant chanceux !

-J'ai gagné ? demanda Alex peu sûr.

-Oh que oui !

-Je me présente, je suis Fred Weasley…

-…et moi c'est George…

-…mais tu peux nous appeler Gred et Forge !

Alex les regardait le regard rêveur. Ça devait être génial d'avoir quelqu'un qui te connaît par cœur. Qui sait tout de toi sans te juger. Qui peut lire dans tes pensées et finir tes phrases. D'avoir une vrai famille.

Il fut sortit de ses songes par les jumeaux qui le regardaient visiblement inquiets. Vu leur tête, ils devaient croire qu'il avait été traumatisé à vie.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire aux éclats, surprenant ses hôtes.

-Désolé, rigola-t-il en cherchant sa respiration, mais vous auriez du voir vos têtes…Trop drôle…je vais avoir une crampe d'estomac…

-Je crois qu'il est totalement réveillé…

-…je t'avais dit qu'on aurait pu faire comique !!

-Bien, alors que veux tu comme farces et attrapes...

-...on suppose que tu avais un plan en place pour Halloween...

-...en quoi pouvons nous t'aider ?

Alex les regarda hébété. Etre aidé par les célèbres jumeaux Weasley ! C'était une occasion à ne pas laisser passer.

-Avec mes amis, commença-t-il avec hésitation, on voulait faire rajeunir toute la population de Poudlard !

L'espace d'un instant, il crut voir une lueur d'inquiétude dans leurs regards, avant qu'elle ne soit remplacée par une flamme de sadisme.

-Faire revenir en enfance les élèves, ET les profs …

-…une idée de génie...

-...on te prépare tout ce qu'il faut.

°O°O°O°

Dix minutes après, Alex avait entre ses mains plusieurs centaines de bonbons spécial rajeunissement, prêts à l'emploi. Il avait eu beau expliquer qu'il voulait payer, qu'il ne voulait pas profiter de leur gentillesse, mais rien n'y avait fait.

Les jumeaux s'étaient également révélés être d'une grande inspiration, racontant leurs méfaits à Poudlard, et révélant à leur désormais client fétiche des passages secrets.

Le Gryffondor s'apprêtait à partir avant de finalement oser se jeter à l'eau.

-Voilà, murmura-t-il hésitant, jemedemndaitsicétaitpossibledavoirunautographessivousvousvoulezmaissinoncestpasgrave !

-Tu veux notre autographe ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu es fan de nos farces ?

-Non ! Enfin, si ! Mais comme vous êtes de vraies légendes !

-Pas de problèmes, on te fait ça tout de suite !

-C'est vrai ? Ça ne vous pose pas de problèmes ? demanda Alex.

-Bien sûr que non !

O°O

_A Alex, _

_Jure solennellement que tes intentions sont mauvaises_

_Et soit le bienvenu _

_Dans la famille des maraudeurs_

_Gred et Forge, _

_Farceurs en chef,_

_Maraudeurs spéciale deuxième génération_

_Ordre de Merlin deuxième classe_

O°O

Alex lu et relu plusieurs fois la dédicace. Il faudrait qu'il la montre à Emma et Ethan.

-Tu as intérêt à mettre Poudlard sens dessus dessous ! Prononçèrent les jumeaux en cœur.

-C'est juré, leur promis Alex. Mais sans vouloir abuser, ce serait possible d'avoir des autographes pour mes amis ? Surtout pour Will, il vous vénère !

°O°O°O°

Cinq minutes plus tard, Alex rejoignait ses amis, prêt à engendrer la pire farce qu'ai connue Poudlard depuis des années !

Les jumeaux regardaient les cinq Gryffondors partir vers les trois balais. Le fameux Will se serait jeté sur eux, s'il n'avait pas été retenu fermement par le dernier garçon de la bande. Apparemment, la dédicace lui avait fait plus que plaisir.

-Alors comme ça, le sauveur de notre nièce adorée veut faire rajeunir tout Poudlard ? Commenta sérieusement l'un des deux rouquins.

-Heureusement que nous avons été mis au courant, lui répondit son jumeau. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si l'école s'était retrouvée sans protection pendant une nuit entière !

-Il parait que vous avez un millionième client ? Les interrompis soudain une voix amusée, les faisant sursauter.

-Harry ! s'exclama Fred

-Tu nous as fait peur ! répliqua George en mimant la crise cardiaque.

-Alors ? Gred, Forge ? Ça doit bien faire deux ans que vous avez dépasser le millionième client !

-On voulait faire un petit geste Harry…

-…après tout, il a sauvé Lily…

-…c'était le moins que l'on puisse faire…

-…et heureusement, parce que vu la blague qu'ils préparent !

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire, s'inquiéta Harry.

Si les jumeaux trouvaient que la farce était dangereuse, il devait s'attendre au pire.

-Rien de bien méchant, rassures-toi…

-…ils vont rajeunir l'ensemble de la population de Poudlard…

-…ce qui en soit n'est pas dangereux…

-…sauf que l'école se serait retrouvée sans protection pendant plusieurs heures, acheva Harry. Ils sont malins ! Je dirais à Dobby de les aider à mettre en place leur farce, et à Neville de ne toucher à aucun bonbon pendant le repas.

-Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques, acquiesça l'un des jumeaux.

-On patrouillera ce soir, promis l'autre.

-Je viendrai aussi, proposa Harry en remettant le capuchon de sa cape, mieux vaut être trop que pas assez. Et j'avoue que je meurs d'envie de voir la tête de MacGonagall à l'age de deux ans. Je crois que je vais même prévenir Colin. Je lui dirais de prendre son appareil photo.

-On te reconnaît bien là Harry…

-…Maraudeur un jour,…

-…Maraudeur toujours, termina le sauveur du monde sorcier.

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

Voili voilou !!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Il était un petit plus long que les autres !

**Laissez moi une petite review…**


End file.
